Jaypaw's Quest
by Peridot Tears
Summary: What would YOU do if your daughter was spirited away? What if StarClan finally wanted to redeem their wrongs? What if love and a certain shadow blind the ones so pure-minded? Kin of Firestar's kin and kin of Tigerstar's find out themselves. Please review.
1. Part I: Chapter 1

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: Hey there! Yo! OH! No, I'm not Soulja Boy, though my friends love him. Alright, CALLING ALL YOU WARRIORS LOVERS!!!!!!!!!!! This fanfic is rated T because of blood, language and kidnapping. Not exactly kidnapping, really. Just read and find out what I mean. This happens after 'The Sight'. Sadly, I'm still reading 'Firestar's Quest' at the moment, so I'm not reading 'Dark River' yet.**_

_Disclaimer: 'Warriors' belongs to Erin Hunter, three people. If I owned it, though, I'd get damn Tigerstar to stop trying to brainwash his kin and Hawkfrost would come back to life and realize his evil ways and join Riverclan as a good cat. Sadly, though, there's little chance of that._

Leafpool quietly tidied up the last of the herbs and padded to her nest. It was already midnight and she had already seen to Firestar. She was worried, especially seeing as she was Firestar's daughter. Firestar was sick with a disease. It was new, so she knew nothing about it. That's what worried her. If her father died, she'll never forgive herself. The only thing she could pick out was that the disease wasn't contagious. Even her apprentice and nephew, Jaypaw, couldn't pick it out. This was bad.

She picked up a stack of herbs wrapped in a leaf and padded softly out into the clearing. She went over to the leader's den and stood at the entrance. All was dark. Attentively, Leafpool called out her leader's name.

"Firestar?"

There was a batter of coughing before Leafpool heard a voice rasp, "Come in."

Leafpool padded in to. Gradually, she got closer to Firestar and saw him curled up in his nest, his bright, flame-colored pelt unusually dull. Leafpool held back a gasp.

Firestar got up slightly, his paws shaking.

"Don't move!" Leafpool cried out, trying to sound like a medicine cat.

She got closer and set the leaf down in front of Thunderclan's leader.

"Thanks Leafpool." Firestar rasped and licked her ear affectionately.

Leafpool pressed her flank to his.

"Just eat the herbs and stay alive to tell me you're grateful."

Firestar gave a purr of amusement as he nudged the leaf open.

"I'll make it. Get some rest, Leafpool."

Leafpool dipped her head.

"Yes, Firestar."

As she padded out of the den, she glanced back to see Firestar's green eyes shining as he gulped the bitter herbs down.

Leafpool padded back to her den and settled down in her nest.

She curled around and tried to sleep. Yet she couldn't. She turned this way and that, her thoughts only on Firestar. The image of her leader's dulled pelt was the only thing that flashed through her mind.

After hours of turning and tossing, Leafpool finally drifted off into a restless sleep…and perhaps the longest any Clan cat fell into…

Jaypaw opened his blue eyes, although he was blind so it didn't make much of a difference to him.

There were sounds around him. Leafpool will want him soon. He stood up and yawned. He stretched and cricked his back. What time of day was it?

"Good morning Jaypaw!" Jaypaw heard Poppypaw's voice and his fur bristled. She was so nice to him after she was saved from the brink of death a few moons ago.

It felt…so good to feel that warmth that exploded in his chest whenever he heard his siblings', mother's or Poppypaw's voice called to him in a kind of kindness…

Jaypaw wished he could hear that from his father, but it didn't happen that often.

Jaypaw shook his head to clear it. He'll need to get to work now. No matter how much he resented it.

He mewed, "Good morning Poppypaw." and headed out for the medicine cat's den. It felt good that Leafpool had let him sleep in the apprentice's den, even if it was only one night.

Jaypaw entered the medicine cat's den and followed Leafpool's scent to her nest. Her scent was clear on the bedding; she was still resting on her nest.

"Leafpool?"

This was so unlike her; Leafpool was always up before him.

Jaypaw tried pushing his nose in her fur. It might wake her.

Suddenly, he froze. He felt it…

Jaypaw frantically turned…ran out of the den…into the middle of the clearing…ignoring his kin and clanmates' calls…

And yowled so hard, creatures could hear him from the sun-drown place to Twolegplace.

A tabby rushed desperately around an unfamiliar forest as she tried to get home…

_**-Squeaks and runs to the nearest library.-**_

_**PT: Cliffhanger! Don't try killing me or you'll never confirm what happens next! You may be able to guess what's happening…or not… Who knows? All I know is:**_

_**I'll need to update soon or I'll be killed.**_

_**I am very thirsty for reviews.**_

_**I'm very selfish.**_

_**Please review and tell me how the story is so far!**_


	2. Chapter 2

WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! Soulja Boy! I've been doing that at school and scaring people. One guy I have a special hate for said I ruined the song. Guess what? When he said it, I cracked up. Many of us spazz out easily. Alright, I thank silverdiamond23 and Iceflight for their reviews. I've got news! I finished Firestar's Quest and Dark River! I can't wait till Outcast comes out! I might put some of that in here, if you know what I mean. If you read those, you might know what I mean. By the way, I was thinking of writing a story full of oneshots on Warriors pairings, if anyone's interested. Unfortunately, I'm having a State Test next week so it might take awhile. Plus, I'm having a bit of writer's block so can anyone make suggestions for this story? Anyway, enjoy!**_

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Jaypaw entered the medicine cat's den and followed Leafpool's scent to her nest. Her scent was clear on the bedding; she was still resting on her nest._

"_Leafpool?"_

_This was so unlike her; Leafpool was always up before him._

_Jaypaw tried pushing his nose in her fur. It might wake her._

_Suddenly, he froze. He felt it…_

_Jaypaw frantically turned…ran out of the den…into the middle of the clearing…ignoring his kin and clanmates' calls…_

_And yowled so hard, creatures could hear him from the sun-drown place to Twolegplace._

_A tabby rushed desperately around an unfamiliar forest as she tried to get home…_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The tabby recognized this place. She had seen her sister's mate and his half-brother here before. Her fur prickled as she remembered how she had almost been sighted. Yet…

I was moons ago when she had been here. She was so frightened. How will her clan manage without her?

For she had a feeling…of foreboding…she wasn't getting out of here easily…this time.

Leafpool shuddered in the sickly green light shining in the clearing ahead. She had to get out of here. She sniffed something and whipped around, claws unsheathed. Too late, she was bowled down and pinned. Hot, dark fur clouded around her face, choking her. She battered her hind paws and glanced at her attacker, hissing.

_Brambleclaw?_

As if he read her mind, the dark tabby before her let out a _mrrow _of laughter. Leafpool stared at the glowing amber eyes (so like Spottedleaf's, but these eyes were scary), the dark tabby fur, the massive muscles rippling in the pale light, the massive head…a V-shaped scar on the nose…

Leafpool gave a gasp of utter horror.

Another tabby, identical except for a pair of ice-blue eyes and a slight, smaller shape appeared, purring.

_Tigerstar… Hawkfrost…_

For a moment, Leafpool scolded herself for suspecting Brambleclaw again, but this wasn't the right time.

"Welcome Leafpool," Hawkfrost purred.

"Firestar ripped my kin from me. I'll rip his from him," Tigerstar hissed.

_Firestar!_ With a thrill of horror, Leafpool thought of her sick father and tried to get away again. No good.

"Knock her out," Tigerstar commanded his son.

Hawkfrost dipped his head and turned to Leafpool.

Leafpool struggled again…

…as blackness clouded her vision.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jaypaw! What's wrong?"

Jaypaw whipped around and although he couldn't see, he could feel most of the Clan heading towards him. They screeched to a halt as they surrounded him.

"Jaypaw?" Squirrelflight licked him around the ears.

Poppypaw worriedly stroked his flank with his tail. Lionpaw held back. Hollypaw pressed against his side. Yet Jaypaw had attention only for his father.

"Jaypaw?" Brambleclaw prompted.

Jaypaw trembled. "Have you heard of the story of how cats can go to sleep and have their souls snatched away at the same time, but the cat is still alive?"

"Yes."

Now Brambleclaw looked even more worried. Jaypaw took a breath.

"It's real. It happened to Leafpool."

Sandstorm gasped and Squirrelflight trembled. Sorreltail was staring at him in shock and disbelief. Jaypaw could feel it.

"It did?" Brambleclaw's voice sounded disbelieving.

"I swear!"

Sorreltail pressed against him. Jaypaw didn't push anyone away.

Squirrelflight was too shocked to meow. Slowly, she padded away into the medicine cat's den.

Jaypaw collapsed and pressed his nose to the ground. He curled up and fell asleep, seeking help from Starclan.

Jaypaw opened his eyes. He could see. He was dreaming. Before him, Moonpool glittered like a thousand stars that had fallen and turned liquid. Jaypaw did the only thing that made sense for him. He bent his head and lapped at the pool.

The effect was instantaneous. Jaypaw shuddered from head to tail-tip. He caught a familiar scent in the breeze.

"Fancy meeting you here," a voice commented dryly.

Yellowfang's orange eyes appeared, followed by her broad face and ragged pelt. Her tail swished behind her.

"What happened to Leafpool? Is she…"

"Tigerstar is keeping her in his skies."

Jaypaw hissed. Tigerstar. He hadn't felt exactly warm towards him, even when they met.

"So how do I get Leafpool back?" he mewed.

"You must get Crowfeather and enter her dreams with him." Yellowfang meowed.

"Crowfeather? But why?" Jaypaw had always felt that there was something between the two.

"You'll find out when Leafpool and Crowfeather are willing to tell you."

Yellowfang started to fade away.

"No! Wait!"

Jaypaw's yowl died in his throat and Yellowfang's voice echoed for one last time.

"Leaf and crow…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**PT: Er…please review and tell me how this is getting along. Please!**_

_**-Disappears in the library-**_

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: Back again! The tests are done. I think I did well enough to pass. Anyway, before you read this chapter, I'd like to say that there's a contest at school. I have to pair up with someone in my class and we have to write a book. The pair who writes the best wins$10,000. Cool huh? I'm in for it on the writing. At school, my friend and I write books made out of looseleaf and computer paper. We've been doing that since 5**__**th**__** grade. It was really fun. We haven't started on the writing yet. You may ask why I'm telling you this. I just feel overconfident about it. Maybe I'm just so excited about it. XD. Anyway, here's the chapter!**_

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_So how do I get Leafpool back?" he mewed._

"_You must get Crowfeather and enter her dreams with him." Yellowfang meowed._

"_Crowfeather? But why?" Jaypaw had always felt that there was something between the two._

"_You'll find out when Leafpool and Crowfeather are willing to tell you."_

_Yellowfang started to fade away._

"_No! Wait!"_

_Jaypaw's yowl died in his throat and Yellowfang's voice echoed for one last time._

"_Leaf and crow…"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jaypaw bolted upright. He stretched his blue eyes wide as he could.

Darkness.

He was awake.

"Jaypaw!" Poppypaw's meow sounded so far away. Her pelt was warm against his side. Jaypaw felt a warm tongue lick him around the ears. He could feel a bushy tail twined with his own.

"Squirrelflight," he croaked, "Poppypaw…"

"Jaypaw! What happened?"

Jaypaw blinked. He could feel his mother and clanmate around him; his siblings were in front of him.

"Crowfeather…" he murmured.

"What?" Squirrelflight's shocked meow sounded in his head. Jaypaw shook his head to clear it.

"I need Crowfeather!" he mewed, hating himself for sounding like a helpless kit.

"What?" Squirrelflight was clearly shaken.

Jaypaw was getting impatient. Leafpool was certainly not his favorite cat, but she was his kin, the clan's medicine cat, his mother's precious sister, the leader's beloved daughter…the list goes on and on.

"Starclan told me that Crowfeather has to help save her!"

He could feel the ginger warrior's fur prickle in unease.

"It's true!" he meowed.

"Well, that settles it." came a deep meow.

Jaypaw tasted the air. A sickly sweet scent choked him, a reek of illness; the cat's scent was barely recognizable.

Firestar, he knew, was in his presence.

There was a batter of coughing.

"Father!"

Jaypaw felt a prickle of unease. His feisty mother was calling her father like a kit? Not good…

"You shouldn't be out!" Squirrelflight forgot all her dignity. Jaypaw wanted to reach out and comfort her. All he wanted to do now was comfort the cat he valued above all else, the one who truly gave him love and happiness. Leafpool was pushed to the back of his mind as he rushed forward, losing it.

"Mother!" he whimpered as he buried himself into her, "It's okay! I promise to get Leafpool back!"

Firestar's meow was quiet as Jaypaw heard his littermates scurrying towards him.

"If it is the will of Starclan," he murmured, "Then go and do what you must."

Jaypaw could already feel a great power in his paws. He could feel adreline already coursing through his veins…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…will reveal the power of the sky in three paws…"

The three pairs of amber eyes faded as a mist settled

_**-Hides in the clubroom of the library-**_

_**Hope that was okay! I'm sorry for the short chapter, but my ideas are running short and I'm still excited about that contest. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for those reviews! By the way, Queen Annie Ferny Cullen, just random friendly message:**_

_**Cool! You live in Canada?! My aunt and uncle live there with my big-foreheaded cousin and kittypet! I've always loved Niagra Falls and 1,000 Island! **__****_

_**Anyway, I hope I can update soon! XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: YYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Hi everyone! I hope I'm not updating too late! Thanks to everyone for their reviews! Please enjoy this chappy!**_

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Firestar's meow was quiet as Jaypaw heard his littermates scurrying towards him._

"_If it is the will of Starclan," he murmured, "Then go and do what you must."_

_Jaypaw could already feel a great power in his paws. He could feel adreline already coursing through his veins…_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"…_will reveal the power of the sky in three paws…"_

_The three pairs of amber eyes faded as a mist settled_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Leafpool's eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily, flanks heaving. She quickly came to her senses and gave her chest fur a couple of quick licks. As soon as she finished, she took in where she was.

The place was a hollow, registering the stony sides. Leafpool looked up to see the trees blocking out the pale, sickly light. The floor of the hollow was covered in sand.

Leafpool gave a cautious sniff. A pool at the edge of the hollow. Another sniff; on one side of the hollow's edge, yarrow, the other… Leafpool froze.

_Deathberries!_

Leafpool sprang up and backed away cautiously. Warily, she opened her mouth to taste the air. She froze again. _Cat…_

It was five cats from what Leafpool could pick out. She tensed. She could smell Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. There were three more cats, apparently. All of them were toms.

There was a rustle of a bush as Leafpool unsheathed her claws. The cats were coming from the yarrow hidden in thorn bushes behind her. _Wait…wait…_

"Leafpool." Hawkfrost's voice was loud and clear as the toms came into the hollow.

With a yowl, Leafpool whipped around and launched herself at the tomcats. She landed on an unfamiliar tabby pelt. No matter. She didn't care which cat she landed on. She could tell that they all meant harm. She tore at the pelt, blood gushing out, feeling flesh being ripped because of her. Never had Leafpool felt such a lust to fight. Ever. She didn't care. These cats meant her father harm, as far as she knew. She tore, relishing the unfamiliar cat's howls, ripping fur, claws dripping with blood… Leafpool sank her teeth into the cat's flank, warm blood in her mouth…

"Enough." Leafpool flailed as a cat fastened his teeth into her scruff and pulled her off her victim. The cat immediately pinned her down and gave her a flick on the nose. Leafpool stopped flailing to see that she had attacked a grey tabby tom with dark stripes…and part of his ear missing…

Tigerstar padded over to missing-ear, followed by a grey tom with a bend in his tail and a tiny black cat with the coldest eyes anyone had seen.

"I have a long story to tell all of you," he purred, "When the story is over…"

Leafpool didn't want to know. She shut her eyes and concentrated…

_Remember the dream…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**-Squeals and hides behind some bookshelves-**_

_**PT: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!**_

"…"

_**Okay. I have just written the first oneshot in my Warriors love story! (puffs out chest proudly). Anyway, sorry this is a short chapter. I really have a tight schedule for this week. There's all my homework, weekend school homework, planning when to return 'The Da Vinci' code to my granpa, those books I owe the library, writing that book and tons more. I will update soon though! Count on it! (Maybe next week…)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: You catch me at your local party, yes I crank it every day. Haters get mad cause I got me some bathin' apes. Yeah, I'm updating all my fics weekly now. Hope this chapter will please you. Thanks to everyone for their reviews! Knowing that people read this is a great comfort.**_

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tigerstar padded over to missing-ear, followed by a grey tom with a bend in his tail and a tiny black cat with the coldest eyes anyone had seen._

_"I have a long story to tell all of you," he purred, "When the story is over…"_

_Leafpool didn't want to know. She shut her eyes and concentrated…_

Remember the dream…

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jaypaw headed tentively towards the Windclan border. He could sense Brambleclaw behind him; he could feel Squirrelflight a few fox-lengths away from him.

Right before Firestar had allowed him to go get Crowfeather, he had Brightheart replace Jaypaw for the time being, if Jaypaw didn't come back from the stars and ended up like Leafpool. It might even take moons to come back. Brightheart would be good for healing, at the very least.

Somewhere deep inside of him, he felt sorry for the leader of Thunderclan. He could tell that Firestar didn't want Leafpool to be with Crowfeather. In fact, it seemed that everyone around Squirrelflight's age seemed to know what was between the two. The apprentices definitely didn't know, much less the kits. Whatever went on, it must of done a great deal of damage or disgrace. Firestar was obviously so desperate to get Leafpool back, he was willing to let Crowfeather get involved in this.

Jaypaw padded to the edge of the border and hesitated. What would Windclan say if they found him on their territory? They were quite hostile for the moment. Jaypaw opened his mouth to taste the air. Brambleclaw was only a couple of tail-lengths away now. Squirrelflight was right next to her son. Jaypaw could smell Windclan scent now. It was so strong that-

"What are you doing, almost over our border?"

Jaypaw's fur fluffed up and his hackles raised. He had bumped into a Windclan patrol! He could pick out the scents of Ashfoot, the Windclan deputy, Nightcloud, Crowfeather's mate, Whitetail and Tornear. Ashfoot was the one who had spoken.

Sqirrelflight and Brambleclaw had stepped in front of Jaypaw. Squirrelflight spoke, calmly.

"Jaypaw needs to speak to Onestar," she meowed.

Jaypaw instantly could feel suspicions arise from the Windclan warriors.

"Why would your medicine cat apprentice speak to our leader?" Whitetail asked, "Why not his mentor, Leafpool?"

Jaypaw instantly felt like lashing out and spitting into the white she-cat's face. Did she really think he was unworthy of speaking to the Windclan leader alone?

Squirrelflight seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Starclan communicated with _him,_" she meowed sharply.

"It's their will that Onestar speak to him," Brambleclaw added, his voice emotionless.

Jaypaw couldn't see it, but he could tell that the patrol cats were glancing at one another.

"Alright," Ashfoot meowed at last.

"But only the medicine cat may come," Tornear added curtly.

Jaypaw felt Brambleclaw nudge him. "Go on," he breathed.

Jaypaw paused as he felt his legs move. Then, hesitantly, he stepped over the border and instantly felt the Winclan patrol form a loose circle around him.

Jaypaw turned his head back as if to see his parents at the other side of the border. He started walking, the patrol walking with him. He had already turned his head back around when he heard his father's voice.

"May Starclan be with you!"

As he heard these words, he felt his pelt prickle with unease. Yellowfang had told him that Leafpool was in Tigerclaw's skies, not Starclan. Jaypaw felt, as he headed for the Windclan camp across the windy moor, that he'll be alone in this...

... Jaypaw needed all the luck he could get.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leafpool stared at the cats as soon as Tigerstar had identified them.

The cat she had attacked was Darkstripe, traitor of Thunderclan, who had poisoned and almost killed Sorreltail. The cat with a bend in his tail was Brokentail, former ruthless leader of Shadowclan. The small one with cold eyes was Scourge, terror of Twolegplace when he was alive, the first cat to rip a life from Firestar.

Leafpool had tried to remember the dream, but it was all gone now. She had given up and listened to the cats, grudging as she was. Something inside of her, she felt something telling her that she should listen.

All of these cats had something to hold against Firestar. Not good...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_-Shrieks and dives headfirst behind the counter where books are checked out-_**

**_PT: Hey! I'm real pissed because something happened when I updated this and all the hard work I did for an hour was deleted! I'm updating weekly! Wait for next week! I'm sorry but a lot of pressure is being applied at the moment!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: OKAY! NEW CHAPTER! I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews in which they provided help, encouragement and...well, reviews were really helpful and encouraging. Yeah :). By the way, sometimes Warriors is really confusing. Rowanclaw went from she-cat to tom, Sorreltail, Mothwing, Stormfur and Crowfeather changed eye colors from amber to blue or vice versa. Stonestream and Swallowtail became elders so soon. Owlpaw, when he became warrior waaayyy too soon, had the name Owlfeather, then Owlwhisker! Plus, what happened to Silverpaw? Then Gorsetail becomes a she-cat and Rushtail disappears! Tallpoppy's kits disappear too! Sheesh! Someone explain! Anyway, I proudly introduce to you (drumroll) the new chapter! Enjoy and please review!**_

_Disclaimer_: _©2003-2008 by Erin Hunter. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without consent of creator. Wow, I've always wanted to say that on fanfiction!_

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Leafpool stared at the cats as soon as Tigerstar had identified them._

_The cat she had attacked was Darkstripe, traitor of Thunderclan, who had poisoned and almost killed Sorreltail. The cat with a bend in his tail was Brokentail, former ruthless leader of Shadowclan. The small one with cold eyes was Scourge, terror of Twolegplace when he was alive, the first cat to rip a life from Firestar._

_Leafpool had tried to remember the dream, but it was all gone now. She had given up and listened to the cats, grudging as she was. Something inside of her, she felt something telling her that she should listen._

_All of these cats had something to hold against Firestar. Not good..._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jaypaw's legs felt stiff as he made his way across the Windclan camp. His nose tingled with the familiar, yet unadapted scent of Windclan. He could feel the stares of the cats scorching his fur. It was strange to be in Windclan again. He padded in the center of the circle made by the Windclan patrol, trying not to mind the fact that he hated being enclosed now. The experience in the underground tunnels had left him in a huge shock. Of course, it wasn't very effective. Still, Jaypaw's worst fear was being left in enclosed spaces ever since he started to dream about the tunnels.

Jaypaw felt tense as he felt a Windclan cat pad towards him. He sniffed, still stiff-legged, pelt barely lying flat. He identified the cat at once.

_Onestar!_

"What happened?" the Windclan leader asked his deputy sharply.

Ashfoot dipped her head, as far as Jaypaw could tell.

"We found Thunderclan's medicine cat apprentice at the border with Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. They told us that Starclan had spoken to Jaypaw and he needs to see you," Ashfoot meowed.

"Jaypaw, the medicine cat apprentice..." Jaypaw could feel Onestar's gaze boring into his face, staring at his unseeing blue eyes.

Jaypaw's tail twitched as an uncomfortable silence fell between him and the Windclan cats. He could feel the other cats of Windclan staring at him, their gazes boring into his fur, harder than ever. Jaypaw instantly felt like his pelt was on fire.

"We'll speak privately," Onestar meowed at last, "In my den, now. We'll see what Starclan have told Jaypaw."

Jaypaw could feel the Windclan patrol breaking their loose circle. Onestar rested his tail on his shoulder to guide him. Jaypaw stiffened. _I'm blind, not fox-brained! _He bit his tongue, not out of respect but for the sake of his mother. If he snapped at the hostile Onestar, then he might take offense and wriggle out of Starclan's will. Then, Crowfeather won't come. Jaypaw wouldn't be able to save Leafpool then. Then Leafpool's closest family, Sandstorm, Firestar and Squirrelflight, will be devastated by the loss of her. Jaypaw would let his beloved mother down. That was one thing that he could not bear.

He padded on with Onestar, still cautious. He kept pace with the Windclan leader, determined not to show weakness. Being blind did not make him an incompetent cat and he was determined to let everyone know that.

He kept pace with Onestar until he could feel cooler ground beneath his paws. He was in the leader's den. Onestar lifted his tail and walked on to his nest. He sat down on the bedding and faced Jaypaw. Jaypaw stayed on his paws. He was still wary of the leader who had broken their peaceful ties with Thunderclan, their allies since so many seasons ago.

"Well, what is it you have to tell me?" Onestar demanded.

Jaypaw lifted his chin, just to show that he wasn't submitting to his authority. Did he really think that becoming leader and gaining nine lives would make him a wise, powerful cat with the power of the stars in his paws?

_I'm the one with the power of the stars. _Jaypaw reminded himself._ So are Lionpaw and Hollypaw._

"I need Crowfeather," he meowed, "Starclan sent me a dream and a prophecy. I need Crowfeather to come to Thunderclan."

_Well,_ he thought,_ that's true. Other clans may take advantage of no medicine cats in our clan. Then it won't be worth the trouble of saving Leafpool._ Yet deep down inside, he knew that it could be worth it, for his family's, especially Squirrelflight's, sake.

Onestar's whisker's twitched, but not with amusement. They were twitching in curiousity...and interest. Somehow, Jaypaw suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He didn't see the whisker twitch, but could feel it.

"Er...why do you need Crowfeather?" the leader of Winclan asked, cautious to make it sound like he was just concerned for his warrior. Jaypaw wasn't fooled.

Jaypaw tried not to flick his tail in irritation. "Starclan asked for him."

Another whisker twitch. "I'm concerned for Crowfeather's well-being. I don't know what he'll need to do."

_Concerned and nosy,_ Jaypaw thought irritably.

"I can only tell that Starclan needs me to bring him to Thunderclan for a task," he meowed. It wasn't a lie.

Onestar flicked his tail in irritation. "Very well," he meowed reluctantly, then, not much to Jaypaw's surprise, he added "And Leafpool? Will your mentor be involved in this?"

The only thing that surprised Jaypaw was how the question was directed to him, no tiptoeing around the subject. It was perfectly blunt.

"That'll be for Starclan to decide." Jaypaw was very grudging to speak of Starclan as if they were great lions who controled everything.

Onestar was clearly displeased by the answer but asked no more. "Alright then, Crowfeather is out on a hunting patrol. He will be back shortly."

By his tone, Jaypaw could tell that, if it weren't for the will of their warrior ancestors, he wouldn't let Crowfeather go to Thunderclan. Jaypaw only wished that he knew why.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crowfeather crouched steadily. There was a rabbit right there, in front of him. It was plump and looked like it could feed all of Starclan themselves. It was quite young, young enough to be full grown. Crowfeather knew that he couldn't miss this catch.

The smoky tom himself was in a large clump of tall grass, perhaps as tall as a Twoleg kit. Gorsetail was right next to him; Heatherpaw was behind them.

Crowfeather tensed. The rabbit shot up and twitched its ears, alert. A stronge breeze blew throughout the moor and Crowfeather took this as a cue to strike. He sprang up and pounced, legs stiff and ready in case he would need to chase his prey. The rabbit, sure enough, shot off, but not fast enough. It was just too plump. _I'm going to catch it. It's too easy with this one. Oh Starclan, show Heatherpaw how good I-_

He had only thought of Starclan and a glimpse of a pair of very familiar amber eyes flashed through his mind. With a yowl of pure shock, he stumbled on his paws and fell to the ground. He saw a flash of fur fly past him and groaned.

"CROWFEATHER!"

Gorsetail was rushing towards him, concern brimming in her eyes.

"What happened?" Heatherpaw was back as Crowfeather got up and shook dust out of his already dark pelt. He was, however, still shocked. He took one look at Heatherpaw and moaned softly. His apprentice had caught the rabbit right after he had fallen. Humiliating!

Giving himself a shake, Crowfeather addressed the two she-cats. "I-I guess I got distracted and stumbled."

Gorsetail narrowed her eyes; she was clearly not convinced. Heatherpaw, however, gave him a quick lick, eyes brimming in concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Crowfeather flicked his ears. "Sure, Heatherpaw. I-" Crowfeather trailed off. Of course! He had forgotten! He needed to tell Onestar about Heatherpaw! She deserved to be warrior now! Her acts during the last few moons had proved worthy. It was about time she got what she deserved.

"Crowfeather?" Heatherpaw's pretty eyes stared at him in concern and confusion.

"I'm fine," Crowfeather meowed, "I just remembered, I'm going to ask about making you warrior today."

He had expected his apprentice to squeal with joy and bounce up and down. At the very least, her eyes could have shown elation. Her reaction was the very last thing Crowfeather would have thought to come out of her.

"I-is-is being warrior worth it?" she asked. There was something in her eyes. Was it pain? Love? Betrayal? Was it all?

Crowfeather paused, taken aback.

"Yes," he meowed at last, trying to sound cheerful, "It's definitely worth it."

"Oh..."

Crowfeather saw that look flash in her eyes again and was reminded forcibly of a certain pair of amber eyes with that same look before, but it never died out.

"Let's go back." Waving his tail, the smoky tom padded off towards the camp. There was a pause, then paws scurried up behind him. Crowfeather didn't look back. He could care less about the she-cats behind him now. For he was getting a bad feeling...of things to come...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_PT: Did you like this one? This chapter was the funnest to write yet. Thanks to everyone for their reviews! Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: New chappy! Thanks for the reviews and please review soon! Enjoy! )**_

_Disclaimer: I'm not a few European women who own cats. I'm a single Asian pre-teen who has a dog._

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Crowfeather saw that look flash in her eyes again and was reminded forcibly of a certain pair of amber eyes with that same look before, but it never died out._

_"Let's go back." Waving his tail, the smoky tom padded off towards the camp. There was a pause, then paws scurried up behind him. Crowfeather didn't look back. He could care less about the she-cats behind him now. For he was getting a bad feeling...of things to come..._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Tallrock for a clan meeting!"

Onestar's summon echoed across the camp as Crowfeather came out of the warriors den and glanced at the night sky. He yawned and padded forward. He had gotten stares from most of the clan when he had come back from hunting and when he asked Ashfoot and Nightcloud why, they had told him that he'd know very soon. Even now, as he padded out to sit between Nightcloud and Heatherpaw, many of his clanmates gave him stares. His pelt prickled in discomfort as he felt eyes on his fur. Clenching his teeth, Crowfeather directed his attention on Tallrock as Onestar stood on it.

"Cats of Windclan, I would like to honor a new warrior. Heatherpaw, come hither."

Heatherpaw walked forward slowly and climbed onto the Tallrock. Her walk was slow and reluctant, giving every cat attention. Murmurs erupted among the clan at once, alarmed by the apprentice's lack of enthusiasm. Heatherpaw was known for her ambition to become a great warrior, like other young cats, but lately, Heatherpaw had been deppressed whenever the term 'warrior' was made.

Onestar stared at Heatherpaw for a moment, confusion clouding his gaze. The murmurs died down and he recollected himself, remembering that there was a ceremony going on.

"I, Onestar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice," he began, "She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Heatherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

There was a pause and, for a moment, Crowfeather was afraid that Heatherpaw might disagree. He saw the doubt in her eyes and felt a sinking feeling in his heart.

"I do." Heatherpaw's promise was shaky and doubtful and Crowfeather heard Weaselfur murmur something to Tornear.

"Then by the powers of Starclan," Onestar meowed, "I give you your warrior name. Heatherpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Heathergaze. Starclan honors your valor and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan."

Onestar rested his muzzle on the newly named Heathergaze's shoulder. Trembling, Heathergaze licked his shoulder in respect.

There was a pause as Heathergaze stepped off the Tallrock. Crowfeather glanced around hesitantly as the silence ensued. Clearing his throat he started to cheer for his apprentice.

"Heathergaze! Heathergaze!"

At his call, the other cats seemed to snap out of their reverie and joined in.

"Heathergaze! Heathergaze!"

Heathergaze stopped in front of Crowfeather uncertainly, wondering if it was alright to talk.

"It's okay,"Crowfeather assured her. "You can still talk for a while."

Heathergaze looked at him full in the eye, the stare she was rightfully named for penetrating Crowfeather's gaze.

"Are you sure being warrior is worth it?" she asked quietly as cats started coming her way to congratulate her.

Crowfeather blinked at her encouragingly.

"Of course."

Heathergaze still looked doubtful, but licked his shoulder respectfully before turning to the crowd of cats.

"Be sure to have a piece of fresh-kill before guarding the camp!" Crowfeather called out to her as she was lost in the swarm of cats. Then, to his surprise, a familiar shape stepped out of the leader's den.

"Jaypaw!" he hissed.

"I have one more announcement to make!" Onestar yowled.

The cats immediately fell silent and gave their leader their attention. Jaypaw stepped up on Tallrock and Heathergaze stifled a gasp. To Crowfeather's surprise, only Gorsetail, Heathergaze and him were the only cats who displayed confusion at the sight of the Thunderclan medicine cat. Then it struck him like a comet. _Of course! That may be the reason everyone was staring at me... Why me?_

"Cats of Windclan," Onestar meowed, "Jaypaw, the Thunderclan medicine cat apprentice, has come to Windclan today with a will of Starclan."

There was a pause as Crowfeather stared up at his leader, that same feeling of things to come inside of him.

"Crowfeather, you need to go to Thunderclan temporarily."

Meows erupted at once.

"Why me?" Crowfeather meowed loudly over the buzz. He caught Jaypaw's penetrating gaze and shivered, even though he knew that the apprentice could not see him.

Onestar's next meow sounded disapproving.

"I only know that it is the will of our ancestors. I cannot question the will of Starclan, our warrior ancestors," he replied.

A shiver ran down the length of Crowfeather's spine as the pair of amber eyes flashed through his mind again and he saw the pain that corrupted him, still living in his heart and the one he still loved.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leafpool padded around restlessly, crying out to her warrior ancestors.

_Starclan, help me! Spottedleaf!_

A pair of blue eyes appeared in her mind's eye and she felt a jab in her heart.

Suddenly, the dream came back. It flashed through her mind and she remembered the prophecy again.

_Leaf and crow will reveal the power of the stars in three paws._

Leafpool's mind suddenly flashed upon a cat. The cat was a she-cat with a dappled pelt. Her eyes gazed at something kindly, something beyond Leafpool's vision.

"Who are you?" Leafpool yowled, as an unfamiliar scent drifted in from the cat.

"There's no need to fear, young one," the cat murmured, wisdom beyond her years shining in her eyes. "Skyclan will guide you."

_Skyclan?_

Leafpool was alarmed as the cat started to fade.

"Wait!" she yowled.

Fading...fading...

"What is Skyclan?"

...Gone...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_PT: Did you like Heatherpaw's name? -giggles and waves- Till next week! Hope this was good and please review!_**

**_-Flees to the library-_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_Disclaimer: I'm going to be a better writer than anyone someday!_

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Leafpool was alarmed as the cat started to fade._

_"Wait!" she yowled._

_Fading...fading..._

_"What is Skyclan?"_

_...Gone..._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Crowfeather trailed behind Jaypaw as the two cats entered Thunderclan. Whitewing, who was on guard, had flashed him a suspicious look but let them pass. Apparently, the whole clan knew about Starclan's message.

Jaypaw padded across the clearing, Crowfeather taking up the rear. Thunderclan cats stared, but didn't look surprised, just hostile. No doubt, the whole clan knew about the message. The fact made Crowfeather's pelt ruffle up twice its size. What if Thunderclan dared to take advantage of Starclan's will? It might start a war and Crowfeather might have to fight Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Stormfur...

Merely thinking about Feathertail's brother was too much, even if it was just a mention of the name.

_What are you doing?! Why would Thunderclan take advantage of Starclan's will?! _Crowfeather scolded himself silently. _Why do you care for those cats anyway!? You're a loyal Windclan warrior!_

Yet, deep down, the smoky warrior knew that there was part of him in all the clans now. The things that had happened seasons ago had changed his life forever. He had found a new home with other clan cats. He had gone on the Great Journey. He had fallen in love with the Thunderclan medicine cat. He was on his third she-cat now. He knew that he was being selfish by having a kit with Nightcloud when he really didn't love her. He had truly loved Feathertail and still does. She was the only one who understood him and found the warmth deep down. When she died, Crowfeather's heart broke. Then it was mended by Leafpool. She was sweet and kind and still acted that way whenever he had mistreated her. She reminded Crowfeather of Feathertail. She had stalked his dreams and he had admitted it at last after suffering for so long. He loved her. Now, she was gone...snatched away by the warrior code. Crowfeather had mated with Nightcloud to stop the pain. That only made things worse. Nightcloud loved him and he couldn't return the love. Pain was on Leafpool as well. She still loved him. It was obvious.

Crowfeather, without knowing what he was doing, flung his head up to look at Silverpelt, gleaming above him. He stopped walking and stared at the stars. A single star twinkled, standing out among all the others.

_Are you there Feathertail?_ the heartbroken warrior wondered_. I'm lost. I need you. Why did you have to die?_

"Crowfeather?"

Alarmed, Crowfeather snapped out of his reverie and looked forward. Jaypaw had turned to him, his unseeing blue eyes penetrating his gaze. Firestar, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had come out to meet him, only a couple of fox-lengths away.

Crowfeather's neck fur bristled at the sight of them. "Okay, I'm here now. What do you want?"

Squirrelflight's own fur bristled and Firestar stared at him, his expression calm, yet his green eyes gave everything away. He was glaring at Crowfeather. Jaypaw glared at him distastefully through unseeing blue eyes. Only Brambleclaw kept his calm expression.

"You'll see when we get to the medicine den," Brambleclaw meowed.

The Thunderclan cats turned to the medicine cat's den and started padding toward it. Squirrelflight flung him a cold look over her shoulder and Firestar beckoned him forward with his tail. Crowfeather walked forward, his paws suddenly feeling heavier than before. He suddenly had a sense of... What was it? Foreboding? Was it the feeling of things to come? For there was a difference between the two.

With a sudden weight on his shoulders, Crowfeather quickened his pace and entered the den...saw what was on Leafpool's nest...and opened his jaws...to yowl...

...Yowl louder than Jaypaw had...

...Turn his sudden pain into a sound...

...That ripped the very meaning of ears into tiny, useless little pieces.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heathergaze, in the middle of hunting alone, turned around at a yowl and recognized the sound immediately.

"Crowfeather!" she gasped and, to her surprise, an image of a certain golden cat with amber eyes flashed in her mind's eye, not the smoky tom with blue eyes that was her former mentor.

_Lionpaw..._

Heathergaze's knees seemed to buckle all of a sudden; her heart suddenly seemed too heavy to lift. In the next heartbeat, Heatherpaw had collected herself and sprinted into Thunderclan territory, not even thinking about the fact that she was trespassing. There was only one cat in her head, not to mention her heart.

In the next instant, Heathergaze burst into the Thunderclan camp.

"Lionpaw!" she screeched.

She was in the camp. All the cats were looking up at her, shocked to see the Windclan cat.

Wait... Wait just a heartbeat...

_Looking up?_ Heathergaze looked down...and realized with a thrill of horror...

...That she had burst in on the wrong side of the hollow. She was falling from the steeper, higher wall of the camp. She was plummeting in the air, with no means of saving herself...to her death.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What was that?" Flamekit meowed to his brother and sister, looking up in alarm.

Tigerkit was just as confused as his littermate was.

"It sounded like a cat yowling," Dawnkit meowed to her brothers. She looked scared.

Flamekit stared at the sky, his green eyes puzzled, his ginger pelt fluffed up twice its size. It was a clear night and the three kits had sneaked out of camp just for fun.

"Should we go back and tell Blackstar?" Tigerkit asked, his dark brown tabby pelt bristling.

Dawnkit's own tortoiseshell fur was prickling. The amber eyes that she had inherited from her grandfather gleamed, not in joy, though. They were glittering in worry.

Tigerkit stared at the sky with his brother.

"It sounds like it's coming from Thunderclan!" he mewed.

Dawnkit nudged her brother. "Why do you sound so excited?" she mewed.

Tigerkit stared at her as though she had just sprouted wings. "Isn't it obvious?" he exclaimed, "We're half Thunderclan!"

"That's right," Flamekit mewed, not taking his eyes off the sky. "Mother told us, remember? Mother was born in Thunderclan with the current deputy, Brambleclaw. She told us that their father was a muderous traitor who was in exile, so no one trusted them. When her father, Tigerstar, took over Shadowclan, she joined him to find a place where she belongs, but she saw exactly how evil he was."

"Then after Tigerstar was killed by a Bloodclan leader, she joined Shadowclan permanently." Dawnkit picked up for Flamekit. "She wasn't accepted for a long time, but she proved herself a true Shadowclan warrior and mated with Rowanclaw. She didn't miss Thunderclan and had us."

Tigerkit chimed in. "She named Flamekit after Firestar because he had tried to accept her when she was in Thunderclan. She named me after Tigerstar because he was a great warrior, even though he was evil. She named Dawnkit after her mother, Goldenflower, because gold is one of the colors that can appear at dawn."

"She also named me after Firestar because I look like him," Flamekit added quietly. It was true. The ginger kit had his mother's green eyes and his grandmother's ginger pelt. Tawnypelt had told him that his pelt was so bright, it looked like flame, just like Firestar's pelt. She had also told him that Firestar had green eyes.

"I look like Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw and Tigerstar." Tigerkit shuddered. He had the same dark brown tabby pelt and muscular build. His eyes were the exact copy of Brambleclaw's and Tigerstar's. "I hope I never turn out like Tigerstar."

"It doesn't matter how you look," Dawnkit assured him, "You look like Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost anyway. That's something to be proud of."

Tigerkit glared at her. "Easy for you to say," he hissed. "You're an exact copy of Tawnypelt."

Dawnkit glared back. "I've got the same eyes as you, mouse-brain!"

Flamekit finally tore his eyes away from the sky.

"Stop arguing!" he mewed. "I just thought of something!

Tigerkit and Dawnkit looked at him.

"What?" Dawnkit meowed.

Flamekit was the smartest of the litter and could be depended upon. His siblings put their trust in him.

"Why don't we," Flamekit mewed, "Sneak into Thunderclan territory? I want to see our kin! Then we can go to Riverclan to see Mothwing!"

"Are you completely fox-brained?" Dawnkit nearly shrieked. "Just pad in and say 'hi'?"

"We won't let them know! We'll just sneak in for a look! We can see Firestar, Cloudtail, Mothwing, Brambleclaw, Brightheart, Leafpool, Squirrelflight and the apprentices! We're related to Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw!" Flamekit was very convincing.

"It's a long way away," Tigerkit remarked dryly. "We'll be caught."

"It'll be worth it!" Flamekit insisted.

Dawnkit was worried. "We might get caught. We might be mistaken for apprentice spies. We might even have to fight our own kin."

Flamekit shook his head at his negative sister.

"Trust me!" he pleaded.

Dawnkit and Tigerstar glanced each other, knowing that their ginger brother had won. Tawnypelt had always told them about trust, saying that it was important, especially among kin and close friends.

"Fine," Tigerkit agreed.

"We better be careful," Dawnkit added.

Flamekit nearly lept out of his pelt in joy.

"Let's go then!" he mewed.

Without another word, the three kits padded off for the border, wherever that was. They just followed the scent of the border patrols. They'll identify which clan they end up in by scent alone. They were told that Riverclan smelled like fish. They weren't exactly sure what that smelled like, but they trusted themselves to know when they smell it. For they felt that their warrior ancestors were there, ready to help them. Little did they know that Starclan wasn't the only one there. For a pair of beady eyes was staring at them, shiny as berries.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**PT: Meh, I just love cliffhangers. I think this chapter was long enough. It was really fun to type. I just love the fact that Tawnypelt had kits! Thanks to everyone for their reviews! Please R&R!**_

**_-Hides behind a stack of muffins in the library-_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: I like eggs! XD So here's the chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please R&R (again).**_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, I wouldn't be here. I'd be writing books for every three seconds._

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Without another word, the three kits padded off for the border, wherever that was. They just followed the scent of the border patrols. They'll identify which clan they end up in by scent alone. They were told that RiverClan smelled like fish. They weren't exactly sure what that smelled like, but they trusted themselves to know when they smell it. For they felt that their warrior ancestors were there, ready to help them. Little did they know that StarClan wasn't the only one there. For a pair of beady eyes was staring at them, shiny as berries._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Crowfeather closed his mouth stared at the stone gray lump of fur on Leafpool's bedding. No way . . .

No way . . .

What happened?

Trembling, Crowfeather whipped around. "What happened?" he hissed. "What is this?"

The tip of his tail trembled.

Squirrelflight padded forward solemnly, passed the smoky tom and pushed her nose into her sister's fur. "This," she murmured.

"What . . . ?"

Brambleclaw padded forward and touched his nose to Crowfeather's in sympathy. Crowfeather flinched and drew back. He flattened his ears and bared his teeth at the dark tabby. He raised a paw defensively, claws unsheathed. "What happened?" he repeated.

Brambleclaw looked hurt, but he erased his expression quickly and meowed "Leafpool's spirit is trapped in the skies of –"

Brambleclaw flicked his tail towards Jaypaw, who was sitting quietly at the entrance of the den. All eyes turned to the tiny apprentice as he flicked his tail at the lump that was Leafpool's body. His voice was quiet, as if mentioning the issue out loud would bring doom to the heads of all cats.

"Tigerstar –"

He never had time to finish, however, because just then, he heard a yowl. All the cats opened their mouths at once to taste the air. What they smelled turned their blood . . . to ice.

WindClan! the ThunderClan cats thought, then rushed out, wondering if WindClan were . . . no, by the scent, there was only one cat. They forgot all about Crowfeather and rushed off, but Crowfeather wasn't going to be left behind. For he had heard what the cat had yowled and knew who the cat was. He was not about to ignore this.

Crowfeather raced out, feeling like he could run faster than StarClan themselves. His paws seemed to never touch the ground and he had tireless energy. There was a soft whispering in his ears, the whisper of air whistling past him. It sounded as if the wind was actually speaking to him. It really did sound like words. They sounded like – Feathertail.

Crowfeather, the she-cat's spirit murmured, I'm here. I'll watch over you forever. It's her, your former apprentice . . .

Oh Feathertail, Crowfeather thought, his heart aching with pain, pain from the newly opened wound of loss, you're here.

Of course . . .

"LIONPAW!"

That was what Crowfeather had heard, from the mouth of –

There was a shape in midair, suspended above the camp. The cat was looking down in horror. That cat was falling from the part of the hollow that had already claimed lives for death. All the ThunderClan cats were looking up at the WindClan warrior, shocked and terrified. Crowfeather recognized the pelt at once. Time seemed to slow down as the she-cat fell to a quick, painful darkness.

As the shape began to fall, a shape darted out from the apprentices' den. Crowfeather caught a flash of a golden pelt before Lionpaw ran right below the cat. All at once, time to seemed to speed up once again. The WindClan she-cat fell as yowls escaped from her helpless former mentor and lover. The toms yowled out one name.

"HEATHERPAW!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heathergaze opened her eyes. She felt incredibly warm. She felt moss and some heather. Her vision was blurry, but she could smell something sweet. She inhaled and choked on the strong scent of herbs. Inhale again. ThunderClan!

With a yowl of alarm, Heathergaze blinked rapidly and shook her head. She bolted out of the bedding as her vision cleared – only to feel a sudden shock of pain spreading from ears to tail-tip. It seared like fire and Heathergaze howled with the pain. Her legs gave way under her and Heathergaze felt cold stone.

"Heatherpaw!"

Heathergaze blinked at the voice. Her vision rapidly returned and Heatherpaw found herself gazing into a pair of familiar amber eyes.

"Lionpaw!"

Heathergaze stumbled backwards as Lionpaw came closer.

"Are you okay, Heatherpaw?" Lionpaw mewed, concern glowing in his eyes.

Heathergaze stared up at those glowing eyes and wished nothing more than to bury her muzzle into his fur and drink in his scent. She blinked.

"Is she alright?"

Heathergaze was startled by the gruff tone. Crowfeather!

It all came rushing back to her: the yowl, the camp, that sensation of falling down that endless pit, hearing her mentor and lover, then darkness.

"L – Lionpaw," Heathergaze croaked.

Crowfeather was standing behind Lionpaw, his eyes being the only thing that gave away his concern for the new warrior.

Jaypaw emerged from the entrance and hurried in, his jaws loaded with herbs.

Lionpaw leaned in closer to Heathergaze. He flicked his tail at Jaypaw to stop him. Jaypaw felt it and grunted, but paused.

"What?" he whispered.

Heathergaze took a deep breath. She gazed into his amber eyes. There was love in his gaze, love for her, pain for their separation, relief for her recovery.

"You survived the fall," the golden tom murmured. "You landed on Firestar."

Heathergaze sighed. "Thank Starclan," she mewed. "Lionpaw . . ."

Lionpaw flicked his tail.

"My name's Heathergaze now," Heathergaze meowed. "I'm not an apprentice anymore."

With that, she affectionately licked Lionpaw on the cheek and let her head drop. Darkness clouded her vision. The last thing she saw was that amber gaze that she had learned to love . . .

. . . Then darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lionpaw gazed sadly at the she-cat he loved. He bent down and licked her ear. Crowfeather stiffened as he touched his nose to Heathergaze's fur. It was strange to see the golden tabby openly show affection to the WindClan cat.

_So they love each other . . .?_

Jaypaw padded forward and drop the bundle of herbs in front of the bedding. He bent down and murmured something in his brother's ear, but Crowfeather couldn't hear it.

Lionpaw shook his head. "I love her," he meowed.

"She's okay!" Jaypaw meowed earnestly, but Lionpaw shook his head.

"She's okay, hunting with StarClan," he mewed back, his eyes glittering.

Crowfeather looked at the small apprentice and felt his heart go out for him. _Both Feathertail and Leafpool. I loved them forbiddingly and now they're both gone. Just like Lionpaw and Heathergaze._

Crowfeather wanted so much to comfort Lionpaw, but he couldn't find the heart to do so.

There was a slight breeze that traveled into the den, lifting and blending the scents of the herbs altogether.

_Crowfeather, it's alright. Go ahead, _Feathertail murmured and Crowfeather's mind conjured up the image of a beautiful silver she-cat, blue eyes sparkling at him. What he remembered of the RiverClan cat was still there, every detail, as if she was standing right in front of him. It was as if not a day had passed between them.

Crowfeather hesitantly took a step forward. No one tried to stop him. Jaypaw just started to sort out some poppy seeds while Lionpaw licked Heathergaze's cheek. Crowfeather took another step.

Nada.

Encouraged, Crowfeather stepped forward again and then started to pad towards the bedding.

"LIONPAW!"

The choking cry of pain escaped the throat of a cat – it sounded like a she-cat – stopped Crowfeather dead in his tracks. There was pain in them, pain that had escaped Crowfeather's throat so many times, tearing at his heart. At that moment, he knew. He knew that there was someone in the cat who was like him, him and Lionpaw.

Lionpaw paused between mid-lick and lifted his head. Jaypaw spun around, his fur bristling in alarm. Crowfeather turned too.

There, standing at the entrance, gazing at Lionpaw in pain and confusion was a young she-cat. She had golden-brown tabby fur that glinted in the light.

"Honeypaw!" Lionpaw gasped. He was staring back at the tabby in guilt and amazement.

The tabby – Honeypaw – quivered and her tail trembled. "I thought . . ." she began, but her voice cracked and it seemed impossible for her to speak. Honeypaw licked her lips and tried again.

"I – I loved you . . ."

Lionpaw got to his feet. His eyes were gleaming with regret.

"Honeypaw – "

Too late, Honeypaw turned tail and ran.

Crowfeather wished with all his heart that he could have reacted faster to Lionpaw's grief.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**-Stands and grins like a moron-**_

_**PT: Er . . . How is everyone today?**_

_**-Dives behind a shelve of books-**_

_**PT: AUGH! I had to stay off because of my stupid, effing little Statewide Math Test!**_

_**Jaypaw: Shut up!**_

_**PT: Hey, what you doing here?!**_

_**Brackenfur: At this library, every book character comes to life at night. See?**_

_**-Points-**_

_**PT: Oh cool! Hey, there's Twilight from Guardians of Ga'Hoole! Hey look! It's Harry Potter! Oh, hi Boxcar Children! Hi every other character from my favorite books! Hi American Girls! Hi, Sarah Dessen's characters! Hi Darren Shan! Hey! Darren's dead! Oh, HEY LOOK, A DEAD PERSON!**_

_**-Points at Darren-**_

_**-Brambleclaw cuffs PT's ear-**_

_**PT: Ow! Oh, hey look, characters from my favorite manga. Hi Naruto! Jio! Wait, when was there any Naruto or 666 Satan in this library?**_

_**-Sorreltail cuffs the ear-**_

_**PT: Ow!**_

_**Squirrelflight: When's the next chapter coming up?**_

_**PT: Next week, of course!**_

_**Lionpaw: HOW COULD YOU KILL OFF HEATHERPAW!?!?**_

_**PT: Hey, there's no need to spazz out.**_

_**Lionpaw: HOW!?!?**_

_**PT: I never said directly outright that she's dead. Oh, plus, in this story, she's HeatherGAZE. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for their support of this fic.**_

_**Brambleclaw: Right. You better run now, Dum-Dum.**_

_**PT: Hey! How'd you know one of my nicknames?**_

_**Brambleclaw: I was just quoting from Night At The Museum.**_

_**PT: Oh yeah! STOP JACKING OFF NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM! YOU BRING ME GUM-GUM?**_

_**Brambleclaw: I'm serious. You better run now, Dum-Dum.**_

_**-PT looks around-**_

_**Brackenfur: From Attila the Hun-hun!**_

_**-Attila from The White Stag runs forward, fans behind him-**_

_**-PT runs-**_

_**PT: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

PT: Hi everyone

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: Hi!**_

_**Brambleclaw: Our disclaimer is right here**_

_Disclaimer: I believe the name of this website is fanfiction._

_**Brackenfur: PT totally doesn't own us.**_

_**Lionpaw: Yeah, or else nothing would happen to Heather–**_

_**Jaypaw: GAZE. Plus, I'd be paired up with the stick.**_

_**PT: XD Anyway, it seems that it was unclear how Heatherpaw/gaze, whichever you prefer, ended up. I did that on purpose, but it'll clear up in this chapter. Well, maybe.**_

_**Brambleclaw: So, enjoy!**_

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lionpaw got to his feet. His eyes were gleaming with regret._

"_Honeypaw–"_

_Too late, Honeypaw turned tail and ran._

_Crowfeather wished with all his heart that he could have reacted faster to Lionpaw's grief._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Flamekit peeked through the brambles. His nose was instantly hit by the scent of a thousand cats, smelling unlike anything he had smelled before. He inhaled and opened his mouth. He hadn't scented any other cats for days. He and his siblings were dead tired. They had padded around, sniffing for their Clan's patrol's trails. Several times, they even got lost. Flamekit had thought that they were going to die.

After all that and finally getting to ThunderClan, however, Flamekit had felt his heart flare with great pride. He had traveled for three days straight with his siblings and acted like a great and noble leader of a Clan. He had survived and protected his littermates. His brother and sister had become stronger and the three of them had started to excel with hunting and stealth.

_And we're not even apprentices yet! _Flamekit thought proudly.

Then, it struck him a like a fox's claw. Flamekit's eyes suddenly widened. How could he have not realized it!? He had traveled for three days and the whole time, he hadn't even noticed, had not remembered.

_MOUSE-BRAIN!! _Flamekit thought, a thorn of panic stabbing his chest. He felt something in his stomach, like he had gulped in a mouthful of water from a semi-frozen puddle during leaf-bare in less than a heartbeat. NO! He had forgotten completely!

_I was going to be made an apprentice three days ago! _Flamekit bemoaned. Why?! Will Blackstar not allow him to be apprentice now?! WHY!?

Suddenly, Dawnkit shrieked. She and Tigerkit were right behind him.

"FLAMEKIT! RUN!" That was Tigerkit's voice.

Flamekit spun around. "DAWNKIT! TIGERKIT!"

He paused in mid-yowl. His green eyes widened as he felt some coldness on his forehead; the imaginary water in his stomach froze to ice.

He stared at the monstrosity before him, a large, scary thing, keeping him locked in its shiny gaze. He opened his mouth to yowl, to screech desperately, for help, in alarm, anything, he didn't care, but nothing came out. He stared, not blinking, petrified in fear. This was horrible. He'd never escape with alone with his own life, let alone even _one _of his siblings. He gulped for a moment, a lump forming in his throat, staring with those wide, wide, brilliant green eyes.

He had only ever heard of this beast, but he could recognize it instantly, what with how often these things were described to him.

Flamekit was frozen, like a dead icicle of leaf-bare, locked in a silent combat with this creature. His insides were frosted, his mind was not moving. It was only Dawnkit's voice that was able to bring his mind back to reality.

"FLAMEKIT! GO! RUN!"

Flamekit could hear scuffles down in the ThunderClan camp, sudden meows of alarm. Dawnkit's voice came from behind the beast. Flamekit blinked, once, twice, three times. The creature did so as well, as if it was a mirror image of the ShadowClan kit. Flamekit felt a snarl rising from his throat. His blood started to grow to again, his mind moved.

On pure impulse, Flamekit threw his head up brutally so that he faced the sky, eyes closed, and he yowled.

It must be… It _is_…

"BADGER!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lionpaw snoozed next to Heathergaze, lost in his dreams. He could feel the she-cat's flanks heaving… Did that mean that she was all right? She'd better be.

In that darkness, he felt himself descending, descending on…what?

Ah, now he sees; he's landing in a cave, a dark cave with a large stone, a great rock. What was it? The cave was completely dark, but the rock was a great source of light. There was a hole in the roof of the cave. Oh, this was starting to scare Lionpaw for some reason. What was going on? Lionpaw stared up at the hole, where the moon could be seen, shining through into the cave, striking the rock with its brilliance. The rock was shimmering, gleaming in the moonlight, it looked like a thousand clear dewdrops melded together, lustrous and silver.

It was absolutely beautiful. So what was it?

Lionpaw was taken by the glow, he could hear whispers, but they were soothing, smooth as water, gentle as a leaf falling to the ground. They did not scare him. The golden tom leaned forward eagerly. Was this StarClan?

Lionpaw felt excited; to be contacted by his warrior ancestors was a great honor for an apprentice like him. What would StarClan tell him?

He leaned forward eagerly, ears pricking forward. Surely, they would send good news? No, he was hoping against hope. Lionpaw's fur prickled and he did not blink.

"Lionpaw…"

That whisper…

"Lionpaw…"

He could see a cat. He was gray, with great, blue eyes.

"Lionpaw…"

A tom,

"Lionpaw…"

with wisdom in his gaze, old as the lake.

"Lionpaw…"

Lionpaw took a step back.

"This was a prophecy for Firestar."

What did Firestar's prophecy have to do with him?

"_There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."_

_What?_

The cat faded away, a form of smoke, blown away in the breeze.

_Kin of Firestar's kin? Power of the stars? Three?_

Why did Lionpaw get Firestar's prophecy?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**PT: Writers' block this week, sorry, but I'll drag SkyClan into the picture maybe next chapter or so. Actually, that's pretty much the reason. I wanted to add some more stuff, but my will of keeping cliffhangers is keeping me from adding all the ideas.**_

_**Lionpaw: Why did that guy keep on saying my name like five times? Geez.**_

_**PT: Drama, I guess, my head just wanders.**_

_**Lionpaw: Heathergaze better be alright.**_

_**PT: Of course! She breathed, didn't she?**_

_**Lionpaw: Hmmm… Who was that cat?**_

_**PT: An old cat.**_

_**Lionpaw: Who?**_

_**PT: Someone.**_

_**Lionpaw: What's his name?**_

_**PT: A mystery. Go read Firestar's Quest.**_

_**Lionpaw: There's no Firestar's Quest in this library!**_

_**PT: Or the larger one.**_

_**Lionpaw: Or the larger one–**_

_**-PT shoves Lionpaw into the clubroom and locks the door-**_

_**PT: See ya next week! Please review!**_


	11. Part II: Alliances

**Skyclan**

**Leader** Leafstar

**Deputy **Sharpclaw-dark ginger tom

**Medicine Cat **Echosong-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Burningpaw

**Warriors**

Cherrytail-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice-Icepaw

Sparrowpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice-Adderpaw

Pinefur-brown she-cat with gold flecks and icy blue-gray eyes

Lightfoot-long-limbed pale ginger she cat

Patchfoot-black and white tom

Apprentice-Moonpaw

Rabbitear-totoiseshell she-cat with soft ears and green eyes

Gladewing-long-haired sleek silver she-cat with black tabby markings and delicate black paws and clear, very pale blue eyes

Sageclaw-pale gray tom

Squirreltail-Dark gray she-cat with powerful legs and bushy tail

Rockfur-black tom

Apprentice-Thornpaw

Bouncefoot-ginger tom

Snowfire-white she-cat with a patch of ginger fur around the left ear

Talonclaw-fierce brown tom with long, sharp claws

Dewstorm-pale gray she-cat with silver flecks

**Queens**

Clovertail-light brown she-cat with white belly and legs, mother of Dapplekit and Firekit, mate of Sharpclaw

Tinysnow-small white she-cat, mother of Sandkit, mate of Sageclaw

Minttail-gray tabby she-cat, mother of Rainkit and Shortkit, mate of Bouncefoot

Rapidwind-long-limbed pale gold she-cat, mother of Leafkit and Petalkit, mate of Patchfoot

Tawnyleaf-brown tabby she-cat with dappled white paws and green eyes, mother of Skykit, Redkit and Swiftkit, mate of Sparrowpelt

**Apprentices**

Icepaw-silvery white she-cat with blue eyes and sleek tail, daughter of Tinysnow

Burningpaw-dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes, son of Minttail

Adderpaw-gray tabby she-cat with a very long tail, daughter of Clovertail

Moonpaw-gray tom with a white tail and dark blue eyes, son of Leafstar

Thornpaw-black and white tom with sharp fangs and claws, son of Cherrytail

**Elders**

Petalnose-pale gray she-cat

Rosepetal-fox colored furred she-cat with a plumy tail and blue eyes

Silverpool-youngest elder, silver she-cat with pale blue eyes


	12. Chapter 11

WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: Hi everyone!**_

_**Brambleclaw: Here's the disclaimer! Again…**_

_Disclaimer: I will put this so simply, even my moron brother will tell what I'm trying to say. I do not own Warriors._

_**PT: Oh, thanks to everyone for their reviews! Here are some replies:**_

**Verita of the stars **_You'll see soon! )_

**crescentmoon **_Oops! Thanks! I kind of forgot that Jaypaw's blind! :D Heehee, you'll see how Firestar is soon!_

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The cat faded away, a form of smoke, blown away in the breeze._

Kin of Firestar's kin? Power of the stars? Three?

_Why did Lionpaw get Firestar's prophecy?_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Burningpaw leapt into the medicine cat's den, his powerful back legs scraping on the hard stone ground. He had herbs crammed between his jaws: catmint, good for greencough. Quite a few cats had caught it before, but they had all survived, save for a few apprentices, some kits and an elder. Burningpaw's eyes clouded over momentarily as he remembered an apprentice lost to blackcough. She was his sister, Cloudpaw. Moments before she had died, Leafstar had stood beside her and gave her a name to carry on to the skies: Cloudheart, after a certain cat Burningpaw had heard of. Burningpaw and Cloudheart's mother, Minttaill, had been devastated for days. Burningpaw had felt so guilty as he watched his sister dying that he had given up being a warrior apprentice and set out to be a medicine cat. He knew that there were prices for that, like never being allowed to fall in love, but he was okay with that.

Burningpaw took in the scents of herbs within the den and sniffed out for his mentor, Echosong. She should be out, though, but she should return by now.

Sure enough, the silver she-cat appeared from the entrance and padded in, some burdock root in her jaws.

"'Erro, Gurringgaw," she managed to meow around the herbs.

"Hello," Burningpaw answered, dipping his head.

Several heartbeats later, Sparrowpelt and his apprentice, Adderpaw, appeared in the den. Sparrowpelt was limping and Adderpaw had a severe rat bite on her shoulder.

"Hi Burningpaw!" Adderpaw meowed. She winced a bit at her bite, but gave Burningpaw a lick on the cheek anyway. They had been best friends since they were kits.

"Hi," Burningpaw purred. He really liked Adderpaw; she was lively and bright. She was also very kind.

Burningpaw turned his attention to Sparrowpelt. "What happened?" he asked. Adderpaw had a rat bite on her shoulder. He had heard stories of the rats that lived nearby; when his Clan had first moved to the gorge, the rats had destroyed it and the cats had scattered. Many seasons later, a cat from SkyClan's original home, the forest, had come and rebuilt the Clan. He and the newly built SkyClan had defeated the rats, but a cat had died. Burningpaw would often hear his mother speaking fondly of her own father, Rainfur, who was killed while fighting off the rats. Burningpaw was worried, but not scared if the rats were coming back for revenge. He just didn't want to lose any of his Clan, nor his own father, Bouncefoot.

Echosong dropped the burdock root and started to chew some up. Burningpaw dropped his own catmint and turned to his mentor for any instructions. She flicked her ears.

"Check on Sparrowpelt's leg."

Burningpaw obediently stepped forward to examine the tom's left paw.

"Rats," Sparrowpelt meowed. "We were on patrol and Moonpaw waschasing a squirrel. It ran into the rats' home and Moonpaw didn't notice. He was so intent on impressing Patchfoot that he just ran. He climbed over to the other side and was attacked by rats. Adderpaw and I were able to save him in time, but not without injuries. One rat slashed my leg."

At that, Burningpaw could clearly see the said long, deep gash. It was filthy with dirt and debris and was still bleeding at a good pace.

Burningpaw shook his head. Moonpaw was about to become a warrior tonight and he was so reckless in his pride.

He was the only surviving kit in Leafstar's only litter of three. His two sisters were killed in an accident. Burningpaw's fur bristled at the memory. He himself had been a younger kit at the time, but he had watched the whole thing. Oscar, a nearby trouble-making kittypet, had sneaked into camp and placed crowfood in the fresh-kill pile. An unwitting Moonkit had snatched a maggot-filled mouse and shared it with his sisters, Nightkit and Ashkit. The result was an illness so strong that Nightkit and Ashkit's lives were claimed. Moonkit himself recovered, but not before he had announced that he would be a great warrior for his sisters. He had felt that that was the only way to repent what he had done.

Burningpaw hastily shook the dark memories from his mind and quickly started to clean the wound. Blood still oozed out and the stuff tasted bittersweet in the young cat's mouth.

Having done that, Burningpaw got up and spat out everything he had licked out. Disgusting.

He turned to pick up some herbs… What were they again? Marigold…poppy seeds and… Oh! Yes, cobwebs for the bleeding…

Burningpaw picked up some cobweb in his mouth and padded over to Sparrowpelt; he pressed the web against his wound.

"Keep the web there," he ordered. Sparrowpelt didn't reply. He obediently kept the cobweb firmly in place.

Burningpaw turned to pick up some more cobweb. He placed a paw on the sticky stuff, ready to wind it around his claws.

Burningpaw stared at the surface of a mound of web. It was glittering ominously. Cautiously, the tom stopped his paw midway. The web rippled like water. _What…?_

Burningpaw unsheathed a claw and reached out to poke the mound. He prodded it with the tip. All at once, the mound of webs burst into flames.

Burningpaw jumped back with a yowl of alarm.

The other cats in the cave quickly turned to look at him. "Burningpaw, what's wrong?!" Echosong exclaimed. She jumped and hurried over to her apprentice.

Burningpaw spun around wildly. How could she not see the flames?! "Stay back!" he hissed. His eyes were rolling crazily. Fire!

Echosong stopped, her eyes worried. "What…?"

"Fire!" Burningpaw hissed. "How could you not see it!? The webs are on fire!"

Echosong paused, her face showing her concern…and confusion.

"What?" she meowed, puzzled. "What do you mean? The cobwebs are fine."

Burningpaw did a double take. The webs were intact and looked as if they had never been touched. He let out a mew of surprise.

"B-But, it was on fire…just a few seconds ago," he gasped.

Has he gone crazy? Did he just hallucinate?

Echosong knew the young cat much too well. She knew that he was serious and it wasn't due to madness or anything of the sort. If he had seen the webs on fire, then he had seen the webs on fire.

"Perhaps our warrior ancestors have sent you a message," she suggested.

"M-Maybe."

Echosong gave Burningpaw a comforting lick around the ears. "Take a break and think about it," she murmured.

"But I need to help my Clan!"

The gentle Echosong gave the tom a flick on the ear. "It's still a duty to interpret signs from our ancestors," she purred. "It's alright."

Burningpaw reluctantly agreed, though he seriously did not want to abandon his patients.

"Go on! I'll see you later!" Adderpaw piped up cheerfully. It wasn't really hard to read Burningpaw. Adderpaw could read him better than anyone, with the exception of Echosong.

Burningpaw dipped his head. "Right," he mewed softly. It was hard to sound aloof and the tom hated how weak he sounded.

He padded off the Shining Cave, hoping to find some peace there…and get some much needed answers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Petalnose yawned in her bedding and stretched, flexing her shoulders. To her, it just didn't seem right. It seemed wrong that all she did these days was sleep, tell stories and eat prey caught by others.

Petalnose carefully washed her gray fur, considering. Yes, these days she was acting like any elder would, but she still felt useless. She had produced two great warriors to the Clan and had apprenticed Rapidwind before her limbs started to show signs of growing old. After Sandstorm and Firestar had left, she had become fiercer, but she was still made of more motherly material. Yet, she had an apprentice and a fine one at that; it didn't matter that she was only given an apprentice because there were not enough warriors at the time.

Petalnose knew that her life was only natural now, but it still felt wrong. She didn't know why, it just did.

She didn't feel alive.

Petalnose yawned and sniffed the air. Silverpool and Rosepetal were still asleep.

Petalnose felt hungry and couldn't help feeling a touch of impatience. It felt wrong to her, but…

_Those apprentices had better be here with the prey soon._

Sure enough, a moment later, Moonpaw padded in with a couple of mice in his jaws, followed his best friend, Icepaw, carrying a fat squirrel.

They dropped their prey and looked uncertainly at the younger sleeping elders.

Petalnose purred in amusement. "They'll wake up," she purred. "They'll never miss the fresh-kill.

Icepaw dipped her head in acknowledgement, but Moonpaw cut to the chase.

"We want to hear about Rainfur again!" he mewed. "Please?"

Icepaw looked uneasy and Petalnose couldn't blame her. Rainfur was her deceased mate and she never got over it easily. She understood why he had died, but she did miss him. He was famous in SkyClan for being a hero in risking his life for his mate, his kits and his Clan.

Petalnose dipped her head. "You want to hear about him?" she meowed.

Icepaw looked up and Petalnose was amused to see the anticipation shining in her eyes, even though she struggled to keep her dignified posture.

"I'll start from when I first met him," Petalnose meowed.

The apprentices sat down all at once, their eyes glowing.

Petalnose started her story, commemorating her beloved mate. "I was out hunting one day…"

_See them,_ she thought as she told her story; _see our kits and how they've grown. See them, Rainfur, and the great warriors they have become. See what we have done to make our Clan grow. Please, be there. I miss you._

As if in answer, a faint breeze blew in from the den's entrance, smelling of the old, the ancient, smelling of the Clan's history and Rainfur.

Petalnose felt comforted by this breeze; it was sharp with something dangerous but was layered with warmth. The elder could swear that she could still hear a voice, something she had lusted for for what had felt like forever.

_I am and will. You will get what you wish for, my love._

Ominous, but Petalnose ignored it. Rainfur was still there and everything will be alright.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**PT: Right! I borrowed some names from other fanfic writers and sent them messages asking for their permission! Plus, I'm building up a plot again, starting on SkyClan's POV. All will be clear soon. I'm hopelessly addicted to drama and suspense. XD**_

_**Squirrelflight: Things had better clear up soon! I don't get a single thing!**_

_**PT: Too bad! Back in your room!**_

_**-Squirrelflight chucks a book at PT-**_

_**PT: OW!! Back off!**_

_**-PT and Squirrelflight start wrestling-**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**Squirrelflight: ROWR! WATER!**_

_**-Squirrelflight runs back to the lake-**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!!_

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am and will. You will get what you wish for, my love.

_Ominous, but Petalnose ignored it. Rainfur was still there and everything will be alright._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Leafstar gave a sigh of content as she stood at the entrance of her den.

Her Clan had grown and strengthened even more since Firestar had left and she had done everything she could for the good of her what had become her family.

_Huh, _she thought, _I'm leader of SkyClan now. I have my own son and I'll take another apprentice soon._

She had indeed mentored Talonclaw and Minttail and Moonpaw was her son. She was quite proud of her Clan. She still had seven lives intact; her first life was stripped away when she had contracted blackcough, her second, while giving birth to her kits.

Leafstar flung her head upwards to see the sky, darkening as the day died.

The brown and cream tabby gave another sigh and padded off to the nursery to see Clovertail's new litter.

_That she-cat's on to her fourth litter, _Leafstar thought to herself in amusement. She rolled her eyes exasperatedly as she made her way to the nursery.

She had gotten a report on the rat attack: nothing serious, Moonpaw was just reckless. Leafstar had already seen him; he didn't even need to go to the medicine cat's den, all he had was lost fur. Leafstar planned to see Adderpaw and Sparrowpelt later, when they were out of the medicine cat's den. She could only do so much as leader.

Her hard paws hit the cooler ground of the nursery's entrance as she made her way to the end; it was hot in the middle of greenleaf.

Tawnyleaf and Tinysnow were dozing while their kits played with Minttail and Rapidwind's older kits. Minttail and Rapidwind themselves were chatting.

"Take that, stupid rat!" Leafkit squealed happily as she pounced on Sandkit. The little ginger she-kit squirmed under the larger kit's weight.

"You'll pay for that one!" she squeaked as she started to shove the tortoiseshell she-kit off of her back.

Shortkit didn't say anything; he just reached forward and gave Sandkit a cuff on the ear.

"Hey!" Sandkit shrieked in protest, flailing her limbs as she turned over. "You're ganging up on me!"

"Defend yourself, then!" the tiny golden tom purred in retort. "I won–"

His comment was cut off by a mewl of surprise; Swiftkit had landed on him.

"Mouse-brain!" The dappled silver kit's blue eyes gleamed with enthusiasm as she gave the tom a cuff on the shoulder.

"I'll help you!" Rainkit bowled into Swiftkit and they soon rolled around the ground in a mini wrestle.

Skykit and Redkit didn't help them; they were stalking each other, tails high in the air, fur bristling.

Leafstar gave a purr of amusement as she walked past them. "Hello, Leafstar," Minttail greeted her former mentor.

Rapidwind flicked her tail, her way of greeting ever since her tongue was swollen. She would have to wait a little more until it was completely healed.

Leafstar dipped her head in acknowledgement with a friendly mew of greeting.

"Hi, Clovertail!" She waved her tail in the air as she approached the queen suckling two scraps of fluffy fur.

The brown cat waved her tail and blinked, giving Leafstar a glance of welcome; she was fully focused on her kits.

"I heard Moonpaw's becoming a warrior tonight," Clovertail meowed warmly. "He really deserves it."

Leafstar blinked at her, glowing at the praise.

"I hope so," she meowed, then glanced at the kits.

"You must be proud of these two. Have you decided names for them?"

"Of course." Clovertail gestured at the dappled cream she-kit. "This is Dapplekit. This," she tapped her tail gently on the larger ginger tom, "is Firekit, in honor of Firestar."

Leafstar gave a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Firestar would love to hear that."

Clovertail flicked her tail in agreement.

"He was a great leader," she mewed, "but a bit dense at times."

Both she cats laughed for a while. That is, until Tinysnow woke up.

"Wha–" Tinysnow broke off. "Oh! Hello, Leafstar!"

"Hi, hope I didn't disturb you."

"No problem," Tinysnow replied. There was a pause. "Oh, yeah," she exclaimed, "I need to speak to you in private for a while."

Leafstar gave a shrug as the small queen got up. Tinysnow was a dignified cat and Leafstar was curious at what she had to say.

"Well?" she inquired as she and the younger cat padded out of the den. Tinysnow waved her tail at her kits first, then turned to the leader.

"Well…" Leafstar was startled to hear the worry in her voice as she began.

Leafstar jerked her head in the white queen's direction.

"Well," Tinysnow murmured softly, "Burningpaw's in the Whispering Cave. I saw him go in and he told me to get you. I've forgotten about it. I'm sorry."

Leafstar flicked her tail at her. "It's okay," she murmured.

Tinysnow gave a nod and seemed to gather herself together again. With another dip of the head, she pattered back to the nursery.

Leafstar stood for a while, contemplating the reason Burningpaw would ask for her.

_Guess I'll have to hear from him myself. _With an inward sigh, the dappled she-cat padded off to the Whispering Cave.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crowfeather and Jaypaw crouched at the Moonpool, pressing Leafpool's body between them.

They had traveled to the Moonpool as soon as Heathergaze had gotten well. Unable to wait any longer, Jaypaw had deliberately fallen asleep and tried to dream. The only thing to clue him was an image of the Moonpool, a pair of glowing amber eyes reflecting in them.

Jaypaw had told Firestar, who sent him to Moonpool at once, with Crowfeather and Leafpool.

Ashfur and Lionpaw were to escort Heathergaze back to WindClan.

So now, Crowfeather and Jaypaw were only to do what they thought was right. They had heard tales about how cats' spirits were sometimes snatched away in their sleep, but the bodies are still alive, waiting for the spirits. The only ways to tell that it had actually happened were that the cats' bodies were stone gray and had this unnatural freeze to it, not cold in death, but not warm in life either, more or less something in between.

As Crowfeather and Jaypaw lapped at the pool, their blue eyes shone with light at the thought of doing something no cat had done before. They had no idea what was about to happen next, they just lapped at the pool, hoping to get aid from their warrior ancestors.

With a last sigh, the two cats lifted their heads, feeling drowsy.

Without another word, the dark toms curled around Leafpool's body and closed their eyes.

The effect was instantaneous.

Little did anyone know, this quest would probably the most dangerous journey made…and the most effective of the very future, the very life of the great warrior Clans.


	14. Chapter 13

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**-Squirrelflight comes back-**_

_**Squirrelflight: This library…is SO warm.**_

_**PT: That's nice. Now, do the disclaimer so I could go back to watching Liberty's Kids. HISTORY-CRAZED AM I! :)**_

"…"

_Disclaimer: Psht, why would I own Warriors? If I did, I'd knock some sense into the Clan cats. Hello! The Clan cats were once wandering, violent loners! Plus, Blackstar, Russetfur and other cats are such HYPOCRITES. :l_

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The effect was instantaneous._

_Little did anyone know, this quest would probably the most dangerous journey made…and the most effective of the very future, the very life of the great warrior Clans._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"No…"

The leader opened her eyes wide as she let herself and her fur bristled with the greatest horror.

The cat in front of her dipped his head.

"I am sorry, young one," he meowed sorrowfully and his tone told the she-cat that he really meant that.

The leader closed her eyes for a moment, hoping to find some sort of peace in the sudden darkness. She let out a violent tremor and unsheathed her claws. Digging them deep into the ground beneath her, she murmured, "So he…"

"Yes," the tom interrupted. "He will do it. You need not to worry."

The younger she-cat dipped her head, but she was plainly still distressed. "I… I hope he will…"

The tom purred comfortingly and padded forward to lick the younger cat around the ears.

"Have faith. I promise with my last drop of blood–"

The she-cat gave an objective meow. "You don't have any blood."

The tom paused, his eyes suddenly twinkling. There was a long silence as the she-cat stared at her elder with a somewhat obnoxious expression. Her own expression displayed her fun-loving nature and her boldness.

"Well," the tom replied at last, "still quite the immature one, I see."

The she-cat rolled her eyes. "Riiiiiight."

"However," the tom's voice was suddenly stern again, "you must remember that prophecy: Le–"

"Hmph, you still take me for a mouse-brain."

"For our ancestors' _sake_, young one!"

"Yeah, yeah.

"However," the she-cat seemed saddened suddenly, "there is something I would like to ask of you before _that _happens."

"I–"

The tom hesitated for a moment, his eyes gleaming with that hesitation. He seemed to be fighting a battle with himself, his eyes flashing and something about his expression…

"Please!" The she-cat was obviously distressed and she scored at the ground again. "It's important!"

The tom no longer hesitated. His expression seemed to bolden at the cat's serious tone and stepped forward.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

The younger cat, relieved slightly, stepped forward as well.

Then, she whispered her will into the tom's ear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Firestar opened his eyes hurriedly.

He had dreamed…about _that_ again.

_It can't be…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flamekit lay curled up in the den next to his brothers and sisters, pitifully nursing his bad leg.

So, his hind leg was damaged. It was such a relief that Mothwing and Willowpaw of RiverClan had come by, hoping to trade some herbs with Leafpool.

They had seemed puzzled at Leafpool's absence, something Jaypaw had hurriedly explained to them: Leafpool was at Moonpool.

Flamekit had doubted it.

Jaypaw had spoken like it was true, but Flamekit drew up the conclusion that he could lie easily, being blind; he might not be able to make expressions or he could be pardoned because he had never seen cats make faces before.

Flamekit knew that it was cruel to think that, but he had never had any blind cats in his Clan.

_**(A/N: Oh wow, I never knew I'd ever do this in the middle of a fic. Well, anyway, I've got nothing against blind people. I'm just setting down what I think Tawnypelt's kits are like.)**_

It had been such a relief that the ThunderClan cats had been able to come in time. They had driven the badger out and the ShadowClan kits only suffered minor injuries.

Flamekit had a broken and slashed leg the badger had been able to come at him with before Whitewing had jumped at it, scoring her claws at its muzzle. Dawnkit had forcibly pushed her brothers into a nearby clump of nettles but got stung by them in the process. Flamekit and Tigerkit had thicker pelts and kept their faces down instinctively so the nettles did nothing to them. Tigerkit, however, was probably the bravest of all of them. He was so brave; Flamekit had come to the conclusion that he was the most reckless kit anyone could remember. He had darted around the badger, ignoring the cries of the warriors and his sister, tripping the huge beast and managed to speed off before its weight came upon him, which could have brought his life to an end within a heartbeat. He had bit and the badger before it had slashed at him.

Flamekit had been so scared and was highly relieved when Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight had jumped at the badger in time. Squirrelflight had punted Tigerkit towards his siblings while Brambleclaw had scored his fangs across the badger's side.

Tigerkit could've died; he had sustained a heavy blow to the side of his head.

Flamekit was sure that he would never get over almost losing his brother…because of his recklessness.

The fiery tom closed his eyes, lamenting inside.

_I wanted to see my kin…but I…it's not worth losing my siblings for it… Why did I want to do something so mouse-brained? It's my entire fault…_

Dawnkit shifted beside him, her tortoiseshell pelt soft against his own ginger fur. _Could've died…_

Flamekit shamefully curled up closer to his brother and sister, wanting to feel their soft pelts, drink in their familiar scents and take comfort from them.

_Could've died…_

Flamekit gave his eyes a squeeze and shuddered.

_Hello, nephew._

Flamekit's eyes snapped open at that voice.

_I'm your mother's half-brother…_

Flamekit saw nothing.

Yet, he knew. He searched his mind, trying to find the name that his mother had mentioned when she had told him stories of his kin.

Flamekit paused as his mind landed on the name.

"Hawkfrost?"

Another pause.

_Yes, Flamekit. Just don't call out, I can hear your thoughts._

Fascinated, Flamekit searched his mind for something to say.

_Have you come to tell me something? A message from StarClan?_

_There are other skies to walk after death. No, I don't walk with StarClan._

Flamekit gave a shudder as he tried to imagine another place to go, other than StarClan, the group of his familiar warrior ancestors. It didn't seem right. Still, his kin! The uncle he had never known.

_Flamekit._

Another pause as Hawkfrost called his name again.

_Yes?_

_Let me tell you something…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**PT: :D**_

_**Squirrelflight: …**_

_**-PT hides behind Darren Shan-**_

_**Darren: …**_

_**PT: Please review!**_

_**Squirrelflight: Plus, constructive critism, please!**_

_**PT: I WILL BECOME THE GREATEST WRITER SOMEDAY! I'M WORKING ON A BOOK TO PUBLISH RIGHT NOW!**_

_**Squirrelflight: At your age?**_

_**PT: Hmph, SWORDBIRD!**_

"…"

_**PT: Oh yeah, I might write a new Warriors fic at some point. Maybe a month later…**_

"…"

_**PT: AHEM. Well, seeya till next week! ...Nigahiga!**_

_**-Runs off to hide behind Felicity Merriman…with muffins-**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: Not much to say. Thanks for reviewing and please R&R!**_

_Disclaimer: Not…my…story. Happy?_

**Heartsong's Fanfictions **No prob, I heart your spazz attacks :D

**Hazelgaze **Cool name. That was on purpose; I deliberately avoided revealing the identity of the cats. I luv mystery :)

**Dewfeather **You didn't zone out! :) I purposely didn't mention Leafstar's mate.

_Note(s): Think of J.K. Rowling and my love for mystery. It's fun putting clues in the story! xD_

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Another pause as Hawkfrost called his name again._

Yes?

Let me tell you something…

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Moonsky and Iceflight stood at the entrance, their chins lifted with pride and eyes glowing in their sense of duty. They were finally warriors and guarding their camp in a silent vigil.

The newly named Moonsky found guarding the camp silently boring, but he couldn't let his sisters down. Nor could he let his mother down. None of the past apprentices had ever broken their vigil in SkyClan and Moonsky wasn't intent upon being the first. It was even more important to him that his mother was Leafstar, leader of SkyClan and the first since the Clan was rebuilt. He was determined not to shame her.

Moonsky lifted his chin and kept his ears pricked. He let his eyes scan the area around the entrance as Iceflight shifted slightly beside him.

Moonsky lifted his head to check the sky for a moment. Owls were pretty common around these areas; they've already snatched a few kits in the past.

The young warrior sighed as he the sky reminded him of his namesake. He'd been named after Skywatcher, who had kept SkyClan's memory alive and helped rebuild the lost Clan. He'd been called Moony for watching the sky on full moon nights in the hopes of speaking to his ancestors.

Moonsky shifted again and settled down. He kept his eyes on the sky till…till…

Moonsky blinked in surprise as he watched the sky again, more intently now. Did he imagine what he just thought he saw…?

_What the?_

A star… It was… It was _winking at him_. Winking at him, not in the way it would dim and twinkle normally. Literally, the star had the appearance of mimicking an eye. It looked like it was _winking_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crowfeather and Jaypaw looked around in shock. _This_ was horrid!

Jaypaw's blue eyes opened wide – he could see now – and stared around. This place…it seemed worse than the last time he had been here. The pale, sickly green light made him want to get sick…

The young cat narrowed his eyes and turned around…

He got the shock of his life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**6248301**_

_**Marie-Joseph-Paul-Yves-Roch-Gilbert-DuMotier Lafayette**_

_**PT: Just ignore the stuff above, it's stuff I need to remember. Anyway, OMG, I'm sorry for this short chapter…**_

_**-Bangs head on table-**_

_**PT: I got a little obsessed with Gaia. Plus, I joined DeviantArt too. I'm just putting up photos for a while. Fanfic is part of my daily life now, so…I can put lots of dedication to this fic! :) Mwahahahaha, soon, writer's block will be merely a memory for me. To tell the truth, I make the story up as I go along 00' It's always for me. Hopefully, you might not be left hanging on the cliff for long. Anyways, till next week! Please review! I absolutely love the reviews I get!**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_Disclaimer: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

**SilverMoon888 **I've noticed the chapters' shortness and the OCs. Well, since SkyClan _is_ part of the plot, I'll need new cats because the Clan would have grown ever since Firestar and Sandstorm rebuilt it. Spoilers for Firestar's Quest. Angry? Well, SkyClan needs to thrive for the sake of the fic. Gah, I couldn't help dragging them into this. OO'

**Verita of the stars **Mon Dieu, I cliffhangers like heck, even if it's evil to keep someone hanging like that. I guess I'll stop doing that at some point, if I can make myself.

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The young cat narrowed his eyes and turned around…_

_He got the shock of his life._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hollypaw and Lionpaw stood opposite of each other, eyes locked. Lionpaw's amber eyes glared at Hollypaw's green ones and the two flexed their muscles, unsheathing and sheathing their claws.

Each barely twitched, flattened to the ground, their bellies and chests brushing the cool grass beneath them.

The tension between them was crackling, harder than thunder.

In fact, they were so still that one's eyes would have stared at them hard, waiting for them to move and no one would have noticed the apprentices' mentors sitting a few fox-lengths away. They were staring at the siblings with pride; after all, for one thing, both already gave the impression of a warrior's battle.

"Keep your tail down, Lionpaw!" Ashfur advised the tom.

The mentors had to struggle to contain their amusement as Lionpaw, abashed, slapped his golden tail to the ground.

_Foxdung. It's happened again. _Lionpaw sometimes felt like clawing his tail out because he would always forget to keep his it down.

Hollypaw's eyes narrowed in amusement, not doing anything to help his mood.

Lionpaw twitched and flattened himself lower to the ground. He glared harder at his sister, daring her to say anything. He was already embarrassed enough as it was. One mistake, just one and it already humiliated him to no end.

Stillness came again.

It would have seemed strange to break such a moment, but sometimes, life didn't cooperate, nor did it care to. That had been proved long ago, when Brindleface was slaughtered for treachery, when Twolegs destroyed the forest and all the pain cats like Crowfeather and Stormfur had to endure.

For that moment, this training session was disturbed. How inconvenient.

"Brightheart!"

The four cats spun in alarm as Graystripe burst into the clearing.

"What is it?" Brackenfur meowed. He unsheathed his claws.

Graystripe looked around, head and eyeballs spinning madly.

"Graystripe?" Hollypaw and Lionpaw broke their stances and bounded over to the gray tabby. "What's happened?"

Silence met the cats' ears.

Brackenfur lifted his tail and placed it on his former mentor's shoulders. "Graystripe?" he meowed softly. Hollypaw wasn't fooled by his serenity. After all, she knew her mentor well enough to confirm that he was actually trying to hide his alarm.

Graystripe seemed to shrink back from the tom's touch momentarily, but he recollected himself.

"Where's Leafpool?" he gasped.

"She's…" here, Hollypaw paused momentarily, "away. Remember?" She was seriously worried about the medicine cat. After all, she was a member of the Clan, not to mention her aunt.

They seemed to be news to Graystripe. Perhaps he had forgotten.

"How about Jaypaw?" he tried.

"Getting Leafpool back," Ashfur reminded him.

"Brightheart?" This wasn't looking too good; Graystripe looked desperate.

"Well…" Hollypaw didn't know what to tell him. She didn't know herself.

"Why do you need a medicine cat?" Hollypaw flashed a grateful glance at her brother.

Graystripe spilled it. "Brook's having her kits! She's in labor, but there's something wrong – and…and…"

Graystripe trailed off, a look of panic in his eyes; as if he didn't want to be the bringer of whatever he had to say.

_I thought she looked a little plump for a while now. _That flashed into Lionpaw's mind momentarily.

Ashfur turned to Hollypaw. "Go to RiverClan," he instructed. "Get Mothwing. Hurry!"

The note of urgency in his voice brought the she-cat dashing away instinctively. It took a while to realize what she was doing.

Lionpaw watched his sister speed off, then turned back to the toms.

"What?" Brackenfur asked. A note of rising panic rose in his voice.

Graystripe hesitated, then burst out. "It's Firestar! He-he-hhhh-he's collapsed!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pain.

That was all he knew as he jerked around in his bedding.

The heather and ferns seemed to separate from him, allowing him no comfort.

He thrashed in his spasms, a horrible prickling feeling spreading in his limbs; he felt as if he were being slashed mercilessly by a badger.

It hurt…so much.

Things couldn't have gotten worse. However, they did.

_Yes…_

He jerked painfully as he heard a voice in his mind. It was gloating, mocking, taunting him as he feebly jerked his paws in the air. As if doing so would bat this invisible force away.

_I will have my revenge on you at last…_

He knew this voice. He _knew it_, but never thought he would hear it again. Nor did he want to hear it again.

_You carrion. I have won._

"You," he gasped into the air. "You sent this illness. You did this for revenge. You…foxdung... Cowardly…"

He heard a hiss and felt claws slashing at him, but he wasn't bleeding. He burned in pain and was still.

"You…" He coughed and felt his strength leaving him.

"…You won – won't…get…away with…th-th-th…thi–"

As he lost the strength and faded away, he swore to StarClan that he heard triumphant laughter.

It cackled in his mind, mocking the great leader who was now sick and feeble. He yelped as he turned on his back and pressured his broken spine. He was lucky to only have that. When the WindClan apprentice had fallen on him, he could have lost a life.

He groaned in agony and made no more sound.

Firestar had fallen; the last sound he heard was the mad cackle of his old enemy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I'll do it, Hawkfrost._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**PT: Here we go! Sorry this was late. Strangely enough, I really get delayed these days. Well, here it is. It was fun to write and I'm slightly proud of it!**_

_**Squirrelflight: Don't mind her, she's always proud of something she had fun writing.**_

_**PT: Aw, shut up, Squirrely.**_

_**Squirrelflight: Gr…**_

_**PT: I haven't read Outcast yet, fuck TT-TT**_

_**Squirrelflight: Don't curse!**_

_**PT: Shut up!**_

"…"

_**PT: Well…**_

_**Squirrelflight: Review!**_

_**PT: We'll be back next week!**_

_**Squirrelflight: If not…**_

_**PT: We'll still update soon!**_


	17. Chapter 16

**_WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST_**

**_PT: Here we go. I'm in a bad mood right now, so I don't have much to say._**

_Disclaimer: I'd be a fucker like my fucking disowned bro if I actually say that I own Warriors._

_Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I'll do it, Hawkfrost.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Brook shrieked with pain as blood washed the ground. She clenched her teeth, gritting hard, but even she couldn't take this. She just wanted the pain to stop. It even would have paid to pass out. Yet, she needed to stay energetic and alert. To give her kits life.

The brown tabby laid on her side, gasping for breath as sticky crimson fapidly flooded the medicine cat's den. She was stained with red, beautiful amber eyes glazed over in pain.

Stormfur, her beloved mate, stood by her, frantically shoving herbs at her.

"Here," he mewed desperately, shoving a pile at her. "Leafpool once told me to use these. This one too. Here's another one, it'll stop the bleeding, see? This one too. Hang in there, Brook..."

Huge pain muffled Stormfur's voice from Brook, as she flinched.

Her senses were gone. There was only pain...pain...huge pain...enormous pain...

Through the pain, a voice cut through the darkness.

_Stormfur? _Did the pain end? No, there was more...but she could hear a voice. Brook, not wanting to be alone in this, reached out to that voice.

What was he saying?

Brook reached out to make out what he was saying, yearning for the comfort of her mate, the deep, comforting tone that belonged to the gray tom she loved.

What was he saying?

_Filth._

The Tribe cat paused. That...it wasn't Stormfur's voice.

Brook shrank back as she heard that voice again. A cold pit formed in her stomach. Who could be there? This voice was ice-cold. Who was it?

_Filth._

The voice was cold with rage and loathing.

_Filth._

Brook shuddered and retreated, not wanting to hear this voice. This hissing voice that filled her with fright.

_Filth. First that ginger lump, then his carrion-smelling daughters who are half kittypet. Now, half-Clan filth and my own blood tainted. Defiled... The Clans are defiled._

Brook opened her jaws in a silent wail, calling for her mate.

_I will clean the Clans... I will take my revenge..._

The tabby searched her mind wildly for something to do, to silence that cold tone.

_...and I'll get the filth's spawn to DO IT FOR ME!_

"STORMFUR!''

Brook stilled, cold and silent.

"Brook!"

Stormfur crouched and frantically nosed his mate as more blood drenched his paws.

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!_

"Please...Brook." Stormfur nuzzled her in desperation. He felt her flanks heave.

"Please...be alive." The gray tom softly pressed against his mate.

"Please live."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leafstar gritted her teeth in fustration as she stared down at the pool's image.

Next to her, Burningpaw gazed at it, horror reflecting on his expression.

"Wait," he cautioned his leader. "Just wait for a moment. I'll meet with her spirit and guide her back."

"And wait if it's too late?" spat Leafstar. They had gone to the Whispering Cave and found moving images of another place. To Leafstar's horror, an image of a ginger tom dying forced the thought of Firestar into her mind.

_Firestar can't be dead...no..._

Leafstar had hoped that she was only hallucinating.

Hoped.

Now, the image was that of a tabby, bleeding and in pain. A tom - probably her mate - was next to her, deperately trying to help her.

Now, the she-cat was -

"She won't die," Burningpaw assured her. "I won't let that happen. I'll just walk into her dreams when she's about to die and I'll heal her, then lead her back."

"She's dying now." Leafstar was bitter. "Help her."

"I'll do my best," Burningpaw promised, then crouched over to the pool. Bending his head, he touched his nose to the image.

"Good luck," Leafstar murmured as she padded closer. "May our warrior ancestors be with you.

"Help her and come back safely."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No!'' A tortoishell she-cat looked down at the pool, trembling.

"No! I'll protect you! Hang in there!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_PT: There we go. :)_**


	18. Chapter 17

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: Heeeeeeyyyyyy, Charlie, we're going to Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain, Charlie!!**_

…

_**The Banana King :3**_

…

_**I hear Chris Brown music in the back room :D**_

"…"

_**Okay, not much to say. I'm reading tons of manga :3 Where did that come from…. Anyway, I'm putting a link in my profile! There's a link at the bottom for DeviantArt. Click it; it'll bring you right to my Warriors fanart. In the a/n, there's a fanfic thing to go along with it. I didn't have much time to write it, so I don't think it's at its best. The deviation is a CrowFeather. Go see it if you want :D SQUEE! I've got a DeviantArt account last month!! YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Oh, God, I think I'm on high TT-TT Wait! Now I hear Sorry, Blame it On Me! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT SHANG LISTENED TO –**_

_**-Gets knocked out by Squirrelflight-**_

_**Brambleclaw: Well…let's get on with it before she wakes up again.**_

**Adderstar of ValorClan **What do you mean by confusing? Maybe I should stop switching around so many points of view –Ponders–

_Disclaimer: Lalalalalala, I haven't even read Outcast yet T-T_

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Good luck," Leafstar murmured as she padded closer. "May our warrior ancestors be with you._

_"Help her and come back safely."_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"No!'' A tortoishell she-cat looked down at the pool, trembling._

_"No! I'll protect you! Hang in there!"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Brook opened bleary eyes. Her paws felt sore; she felt hot. Very hot. As if she were standing in a ring of fire. Maybe she was.

"Brook?"

"Stormfur?"

Stormfur…that name slipped away from her jaws as naturally as she breathed.

"Brook," – she was just content to listen to the sound of her mates' voice – "you're okay… You have three kits, Brook."

Should she…

_What just happened? _Brook remembered seeing a cat…but she couldn't make out who it was. He had given her some – What did he give her?

Should she tell Stormfur what she had experienced?

_I can't make him worry, _she decided. _He's already traumatized as it is. I guess I'll see my kits._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jaypaw instinctively shrank back as the massive form hovered over him.

He had seen him once – his grandfather – but he seemed even worse this time. He didn't know exactly why.

Huge, looming over his grandson and the WindClan warrior, Tigerstar's muscles rippled under a dark tabby pelt. Amber eyes scorched Jaypaw's face. He was a living shadow of fear. The trademark scar, V-shaped, was not to be missed.

"Well," Tigerstar drawled, "we've got Crowfeather and Jaypaw here. Filth."

He glared at Crowfeather. "Filth," he spat. "Crowfeather, a good, pure cat, Clanborn. Good even though he was from a weak, useless Clan. A descendent of Windstar too!

"You fell in love with a RiverClan lump of dung," he added. "A filthy half-Clan! And daughter of that meek fox-brain, Gray_paw_."

Jaypaw bristled, but his rage could not compare to Crowfeather's. Something seemed to snap in the torn warrior.

Crowfeather seemed to rear up. He did straighten and unsheathe his claws. His fangs bared and he snarled. He looked pathetic next to Tigerstar, but he held himself well.

"Don't you dare call Feathertail that!" he growled. "She's better than you! You are far worse than carrion! I dare you to insult Feathertail again!! Do it! I'll –"

Before he allowed himself to finish the threat, he tossed himself at the tabby.

Rage became his eyes, hate became his fur.

Jaypaw barely had time to register anything, so all he did was stand and gawk. Gawk while Crowfeather unsheathed his claws, bared his fangs and leapt at the massive tabby.

"NO! Crowfeather! Don't!" Those words left Jaypaw instinctively as he bounded forward. But, he found himself staring at the tom on the ground.

Tigerstar merely flicked out a massive paw and tossed Crowfeather to the ground. The smoky tom, momentarily stunned, lay still.

His eyes were open, glazed. Glazed over with pain and fury.

Crowfeather twitched on the ground, struggling to get up.

Jaypaw lay a paw over him. "Don't move." The apprentice glared at the tom, irked by his recklessness. _How could he be so stupid!_

"So," Tigerstar growled, "does Crowfeather here know what's happened?"

A hint of knowing was in his voice; his eyes narrowed maliciously.

Jaypaw lifted his gaze until he was staring at his grandfather.

A coldness coursed through his limbs and his blood pounded furiously. This cat…this fox-hearted tom – was responsible for deaths. So many deaths. Now, even when he was dead, he was hell-bent on destroying the Clans. He was bent on revenge. He –

Crowfeather sprang up, as if he had gained some new sort of energy in his limbs.

"I know!" he spat. "You're hurting Leafpool! Where is she?"

Even before Tigerstar flicked his tail at a bush, even before several cats filed out, a sense of foreboding filled Jaypaw.

Somehow, he knew what was coming. He just knew, but he did not know why. He just knew.

_Don't tell me – _

Too late.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**PT: So…review! Lalalalalala... Check out the deviation too, please! I know, it might be a little retarded. Now…review! If you're reading this, then review at least once, Goddamnit!**_

_**-Squirrelflight knocks her out again-**_

_**Squirrelflight: Peace at last!**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: I FINISHED OUTCAST!! OMG!! HEY HEY!! YOU YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR—**_

_**-Gets knocked over the head by Iggy from Maximum Ride and Harry Potter-**_

_**Jaypaw: HEY! ANOTHER BLIND GUY!**_

"…"

_**Jaypaw: He's big and I'm small X0**_

_**PT: Leave Iggy alone.**_

_**-Jaypaw gets whacked over the head by Harkat from CDF and Angel from MR-**_

_**Jaypaw: What? CDF and MR?**_

_**PT: Cirque du Freak and Maximum Ri—**_

_**Grr, never mind. Let's just start. Oh, btw, I'll be on vacation in Canada for a few days or something, so…you know…. I made it to eighth grade :3 My dog's running from a plate.**_

"…"

_Disclaimer: I only just finished Outcast at 2 in the morning. I got the book on the last day of school and started on Friday._

**Adderstar of ValorClan **AAAAAAAHHHH!!

-Dodges claws-

HAHA!!

-Gets hit in the face-

OW…

I guess I'll have to stop the cliffies…grins evilly.

-Gets hit again-

OW!

**Heartsong's Fanfictions **Oh…is my fic getting confusing? Sorry. Basically, Crowfeather and Jaypaw got to the Place of No Stars. Tigerstar taunts them and Crowfeather gets pissed and attacks him, but gets deflected. Back home, Firestar—you know what happened. Brook had her kits and almost died. She hears Tigerstar screaming in her labor; Leafstar sends Burningpaw into her consciousness to help her. She wakes up, and decides not to tell Stormfur about seeing Burningpaw. I'm pretty sure you got that, but I don't know… I'm just scared that my fic's getting a little out of hand.

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Somehow, he knew what was coming. He just knew, but he did not know why. He just knew._

Don't tell me –

_Too late._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Firestar! What are you doing here!" Jaypaw exclaimed.

His eyes widened as four toms herded three cats out of the bush.

"Leafpool!" Crowfeather hissed through his teeth. "Are you okay?"

Jaypaw ignored him and focused his gaze upon the cats. Even so, he couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for the WindClan tom beside him. Crowfeather sounded torn, as if the same pain had been following him for most of his life. And it still hurt him today.

Jaypaw could make out that the three toms were…

A tabby tom, dark gray and black striped. His eyes glittered with sadistic pleasure as he gave one of the herded cats—Firestar, maybe; Jaypaw couldn't tell in the dim light—a hard shove forward. Jaypaw felt a tiny prickle of satisfaction, though, when he noticed that the tabby harbored wounds that fit the size of Leafpool's fangs and claws. He also noted that the cat would throw vengeful glances at one of the herded cats—probably Leafpool, from the eyes—every once in a while.

The second was a tiny tom, dark with icy-blue eyes that glinted with a savage light. Those very eyes sent chills down Jaypaw's spine. Harsh light fell upon the tiny tom's paws—and Jaypaw saw dog's teeth. He shuddered inwardly, and identified the tom. Scourge of BloodClan, whom he had heard of in nursery tales. Tiny, with dark fur and deadly ice eyes, he had killed many dogs and cats—and took their teeth as trophies. Scourge shoved another one of the cats into the dim light. This one was dark gray—a tom with amber eyes. Jaypaw had never seen him before in his life.

The third was a tom with a bend in his tail. Brokentail, former leader of ShadowClan. Jaypaw only recognized him from stories he had heard; the ruthless, power-lusting tom who had killed his own father. He was pushing…Leafpool. She walked, but lashed her tail every now and again. Her eyes met Jaypaw's; she looked simply shocked to see him.

The last was Hawkfrost, sharp, hook-claws menacing; cold eyes glinting as he circled the cats.

Jaypaw felt a snarl rising in his throat. These cats were _dead_! They had ruined lives, destroyed them, all for more power. And now they were dead, but still trying to ruin more with their greedy hunger.

_How can actually cats think like them!_

"Firestar!" Jaypaw called as the cats were all seen. "How did you get here!"

Firestar looked at him boldly.

"That disease, it killed me—"

Hawkfrost gave a snarl and slashed one set of claws across the tom's muzzle. "SHUT UP!"

Jaypaw looked up at the sky and sighed with frustration. _What happened!_

This was turning out to be a long day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**PT: I'd make this chappy longer, but my writers' block is back AGAIN.**_

_**-Growls-**_

_**Plus, my hated brat brother wants to use this computer. I'm sorry TT-TT If I do have the time, I'll add a new chappy before I go. AH! Please review! MY BROTHER'S BACK! BYE!**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: Well, by the end of this month, we'll be coming up to the third and final part of this fic.**_

_Disclaimer: …I'm sure no one is retarded enough to actually think I'm three people at the same time. _

**Heartsong's Fanfictions **Sure, hopefully, I'll get back to updating weekly. If my…well, yeah. That Goddamned school.

**silveraward **Yeah; I'll keep that in mind :)

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hawkfrost gave a snarl and slashed one set of claws across the tom's muzzle. "SHUT UP!"_

_Jaypaw looked up at the sky and sighed with frustration. _What happened!

_This was turning out to be a long day._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Leafstar gave her son an affectionate lick around your ears.

"I'm sure your father will be proud of you. Incredibly," she purred.

"Yeah." Moonsky waved his tail in pleasure. "Thanks, Leafstar."

Leafstar gave him another lick around the ears and padded off to her den; Moonsky was headed for some last-minute hunting.

It had been a day since Moonsky was made warrior, and Leafstar was sure that his pride was enough to weigh down all of Twolegplace.

Leafstar had no doubt that her mate would've been proud of Moonsky.

She and her son were unusually close, even for a regular queen and kit. Leafstar loved him fiercely, with burning intensity, but believed in letting him defend himself, become a great warrior himself.

He had a good start; not to mention that considering all the dark secrets he held, and no one knew when Leafstar exactly came to have Moonsky; she only emerged from her den one night, Moonkit dangling from her jaws. He was a few moons old by then.

No one knew who his father was either—but Leafstar's mate was a secret between mother and son.

As Leafstar settled into her bedding, she thought she heard a whisper, like some cat murmuring.

However, she had just been in the Whispering Cave with Moonsky to collect some water-filled moss. There was no doubt for her that the whispers where just echoes from being in the watery cave. The buzzing still rang within her ears.

The leader curled up to go to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_There will be three…kin of your kin…who hold the power of the stars in their paws… _This echoed in Lionpaw's mind continuously. _Three, kin your kin…who hold the power of the stars in their paws… There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws… There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws… There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws…_

"Three…" he murmured to himself. He wasn't rather conscious of the fact that he was speaking to himself. Contemplating out loud.

"Three…kin of"—Lionpaw flicked out some pieces of his bedding—"Firestar's kin…who hold the power of the stars…in their paws…"

Beside him, Hollypaw shifted in her den place. Curled up next to her was her best friend, the dark gray Cinderpaw. Both were asleep, so Lionpaw felt confident that he could contemplate near them. He had felt that the apprentices' den was the best place to think.

But he did not notice the glimmer of pale blue along fluffy gray fur; his concentration was focused upon his thoughts only.

"Kin of Firestar's…"

_Firestar's kin, _he thought._ Someone related to Firestar, so…_

His mind, hitting upon a sudden lead, pounced upon quick ideas.

_They have to be alive…so—who's related to Firestar…?_

Cloudtail, Brightheart—no. _Kin_. The cats had to be related by blood, Lionpaw reminded himself.

By _blood_.

So options were—Cloudtail, Whitewing, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Princess (Lionpaw had heard stories about her before), or even…

Lionpaw shuddered, as his mind pounced upon three other cats he had wanted to avoid.

_Or even… Or even…_

Or even his brother, his sister, and himself.

_Wait a minute! _

What if, they _were_ the ones?

Three of them… Kin of Firestar's kin. They were children of Squirrelflight, daughter of Firestar. That would make much sense—and explain the strange dreams that had been tackling him for the last few days. Still, him? Of course, it would make sense, but him! Him, his brother, and his sister. They were just three apprentices who were related to the great Firestar, but they weren't the only ones to have such a bloodline. He had heard that Crowfeather and Ashfoot were descendants of Windstar, not to mention Mistyfoot's relation to two great cats, among others. He was related to Firestar, so what? He was proud of his kin, but that did not make him special.

He wouldn't have been chosen. He and his littermates were just three cats striving to serve their Clan. Yet, it would make sense.

Kin of Firestar's kin…

The blue glimmered again, among a mass of fur, as the light of realization seemed to hit it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**PT: Sorry for late update; I really am. You can expect a sooner one this time though. If it doesn't happen, I'll tell you the name of my hometown. What? I can't say anything like "I will let you kill me".**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He wouldn't have been chosen. He and his littermates were just three cats striving to serve their Clan. Yet, it would make sense._

_Kin of Firestar's kin…_

_The blue glimmered again, among a mass of fur, as the light of realization seemed to hit it._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Once again, Cinderpaw flung herself into her mother, eyes blurring as her mind reeled. It was so painful, as images, some in motion, flashed through her mind. Her eyes were wide and glassy. She closed them, as if it would stem the flow of memories. It just hurt—so much.

When she had fallen asleep, having heard Lionpaw thinking, she had seen a beautiful cat, snow white. Blue eyes, pale and shining. Incredibly, the cat seemed…so familiar. A sort of stirring in her chest was enough for her. She had wondered who this was, and picked through her mind for some clue as to who this cat was.

So familiar—yet no clue. Just the memory of safety, at her mother's belly. Then, squealing around who seemed to be young versions of Thornclaw, Brightheart (without her injuries), and…her own father? No one in the Clan looked the same.

"Frostfur!" she gasped now. "What…? Why does StarClan want me to know now?"

Her eyes glittered, sprinkled with stars.

Disbelief—cold, numbing disbelief—spread into her limbs from the heart. "It can't be true! Cinderpelt died before I was born!"

The beautiful she-cat, starry and frosty furred, drew a tail over the gray apprentice's pelt. "You weren't supposed to know," she murmured in sympathy. "But…the truth is—this is our last resort."

Cinderpaw flicked her tail, but her pain was evident; she made no movement.

"Now that you have your memories back," Frostfur went on, "you should remember Tigerstar…" In her own mind, she was so pained, as to be the one who should deliver such news to Cinderpaw. "Well, even in death, he is stalking different skies. He wants revenge, Cinderpaw.

"He's snatched away your medicine cat's soul, and some more now. We've sent cats to help, but Tigerstar is winning."

Cinderpaw gave another tail flick and murmured, "How am I significant?"

Frostfur's shoulders relaxed a fraction. Such cooperation in Cinderpaw, and her old fierce desire to help. "You'll need to do this." Then she bent over to whisper into one of Cinderpaw's raised ears.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lionpaw's ears pricked as he heard a kit mew, "This way."

"Come on"—that sounded like the ginger one; his name was…Flamekit?—"this way."

Lionpaw crept forward the slightest; so lucky that he was close to the den's entrance. In the dim light, a three tiny shapes crept forward. Out of pure caution, Lionpaw opened his jaws to the scent of milk. Warm milk, from a mother's teat. The scent was only slightly faded, stale enough to represent a short period of time.

_Strange,_ he thought to himself. Those were Tawnypelt's kits, weren't they? The ones who came from ShadowClan? What were they doing?

Were they spying…?

No, they were only kits.

Suspicion grew in Lionpaw's being as the three kits slipped up a part of the wall, exiting the camp.

Of course, Lionpaw followed at once.

He slid out of the den, following the kits like some sort of shadow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"L-Leafstar!" The queen bolted upwards as her deputy stormed into the den. "I-I-It's your—!"

Leafstar's mind bolted quickly, quicker than most times in her life, as she took in the noticeable fact that Sharpclaw was stuttering in the wake of his dialogue. "What's going on, Sharpclaw?" Her voice reeked their usual calm, but it was edged with alarm.

A sort of coldness crept into her heart; she had a premonition of sudden horrid things.

"YOUR SON!" Sharpclaw burst out. He headed for the exit of the den. "MOONSKY! HE WAS FOUND AT THE BODY OF A RACCOON! THERE WERE—!"

He had no time to finish; a flame lit itself in Leafstar's eyes.

"N-No," she gasped. Time slowed down as the strong SkyClan leader staggered to her paws. "No… Moonsky, he…did whaaaa—What happened…"

She rushed out of the den, time speeding up again, shoving her deputy out of the way. Sharpclaw himself staggered, not even turning to stare after his leader. He knew that soon, she would be—unimaginably hurt. If only he could somehow stop that.

He just couldn't stop that, because it had already happened.

His ears drooped as he entered misery.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**PT: REVIEW!! I'm sorry this is short AGAIN. I have a lot of fics and I'm always playing tennis and stuff. Hopefully, the next chappy will definitely be long.**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: …Enjoy… School's started, I have tennis class on Sundays. I'll be rather busy, but I could probably build up enough to enough stamina to not slack off, overcome any writer's block faster, and spend more time typing. Don't get me wrong, I love writing, and I've got a lot of ideas for this fic. I just have trouble laying things out. I'll probably start the next part on the next update.**_

_Disclaimer: I've ONLY turned thirteen last month —.—_

**Violetbreeze** Thanks! :D Glad you like the name!

**Heartsong's Fanfictions** :) Well, Lionpaw's following the kits because they're sneaking out of camp, and Cinderpaw met Frostfur in her dream. It's implied that Frostfur made her remember when she was Cinderpelt, and she's asking for her to help StarClan.

**Silver Award** Oh, thanks :) No problem x)

**Amberleaf** Thanks for the support! :D

**Nediva Yup** –nodnod- I can't believe I convinced myself to do what'll make her sad…

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He wouldn't have been chosen. He and his littermates were just three cats striving to serve their Clan. Yet, it would make sense._

_Kin of Firestar's kin…_

_The blue glimmered again, among a mass of fur, as the light of realization seemed to hit it._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Crowfeather, DON'T!" The call, so exasperated, yet desperate, fell upon deaf ears as the said tom leaped onto Tigerstar. This time, there was more success.

If it weren't for his stubborn paws, Jaypaw would have sprung up, grabbed ahold of the furious tom, and clawed his fur off for being so reckless and irrevocable.

Tigerstar smashed Crowfeather back onto the forest floor and hissed before finally speaking: "I've spirited Firestar and Leafpool away, as you can see. Firestar was ill, correct? I sent the sickness, and it eventually killed him." A dead silence fell upon the cats' surroundings as Tigerstar paused, perhaps to let the explanation sink in deep. It had already been collected by Jaypaw, however, as he held his tongue—but he looked simply stunned. Surprise glowed in his soulless gaze. He had never guessed that the alien disease could've been sent from spirits of long-dead cats—not that he could have. It was unheard of!

Crowfeather, who hadn't bothered to get up, closed his blue eyes and kept them sealed. Jaypaw felt a pang of pity in his heart, though he couldn't tell what the WindClan tom was thinking.

"Crowfeather"—amber eyes, so cold, settled on the warrior—"I have watched you in your love of two she-cats. You're hurting a third cat just because of your past mistakes." Jaypaw could tell that he was speaking of Nightcloud. He had seen a sort of stiffness in the smoky tom's limbs whenever he was around his mate, or with Leafpool at the same time. The former seemed to love him fiercely, but always warning the latter—as if she wanted her to leave—and tension would crackle like thunder and lightning in a dry storm.

Crowfeather's eyes remained closed.

"I've been trying to get rid of what kept ThunderClan strong, so I could finally destroy the Clan." His burning eyes flicked to Jaypaw's. "So I spirited the medicine cat away, knowing that the apprentice would be sent by StarClan to help her, and with Crowfeather tagging along. Without any medicine cats, Firestar would finally be able to succumb to his illness, and his soul would be mine.

"Brambleclaw—foolish son!—would then become leader, of course, and I would then turn _his kits _against him (I've been visiting Lionpaw, couldn't you tell?). Lionpaw would soon become warrior, and I'll easily manipulate him with my influence to become deputy the same way as I have, then have him kill the leader and take his place."

Something snapped.

Jaypaw drew his lips back into the origins of a snarl. A cold fury flushed him from nose to tail-tip. So he was going to manipulate his brother? And have he kill their own father? This affected him enough to let him show open hostility.

This was so unlike him, so he kept something in—the rage in his chest that was slowly expanding, and it could bring him to lose his head and attack Tigerstar. That was not a very good option; the giant tabby could easily tear him into pieces if he wished to.

No, losing one's temper and attacking Tigerstar would not result well—not even in the slightest way.

Tigerstar seemed to have been caught up in his plans now. His eyes gleamed with pure hate as he spoke of revenge against those he loathed.

"Crowfeather's disappearance in ThunderClan affairs would cause tension in the Clans, and WindClan would eventually declare war—because I'll send my spies around, killing cats of both Clans, and make them seem like they were killed by each other. ThunderClan cats by WindClan ones and vice versa. As I bonus, I tried to curse your Tribe-cat's newborn kits for me to manipulate. It was stopped, though," he added bitterly. "A cat blocked me."

_Brook? _Jaypaw thought with a jolt, anger momentarily forgotten._ She was having kits? _He'd have never guessed; she didn't look the least bit plump.

Then, the anger came back. Brook was kind and loyal; Jaypaw liked the Tribe cat, though he never showed anything to hint it. Flushing from nose to tail-tip with heat, Jaypaw felt his eyes harden.

"Fox-dung!" When Tigerstar spat this, his eyes blazed; it was a bit frightening.

"As we speak," he went on, "Lionpaw is—"

Not because of mere coincidence, Hawkfrost—who had been silent and unmoving the whole time—flicked his tail roughly against a twig on the ground. The twig twitched on impact, then rolled for a mouse-length or two into the bush. The noise it made brought Tigerstar's speech to a stop.

"Right." He recollected himself, without looking back, then directed his amber gaze to Crowfeather.

No one had been able to anticipate what he did next; he was so fast.

In an instant, he had lashed out at the vulnerable Crowfeather, unsheathed claws gleaming ominously in the sickly, depressing light.

There was a flash of claws to fur, a screech of pain, another, and then crimson. Blood flew upwards, staining Tigerstar, staining Jaypaw, staining the ground, bushes, and tree trunks. Crowfeather's blood swept from a dark wound in the throat as Tigerstar stepped back, paws defiled with red.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm sorry…Leafstar…" Minttail stepped back as her leader stumbled towards Moonsky's body, wailing with a mother's grief.

She didn't throw herself upon her son; she just let wails escape her jaws as she grieved.

Around her, some warriors of her Clan stood back, melancholy faces on. They mourned as well, and hearts shattered as Leafstar lost herself in a sea of despair.

Moonsky had died.

"What happened?" Cats looked back as Patchfoot arrived at the scene. He was panting heavily, chest heaving; he had obviously run incredibly fast, if it were only a short distance to and from the camp.

The other cats did not answer, but stared at him in silent sympathy as they parted to reveal his former apprentice and the grieving queen that was his mother.

He stared in shock, as if not being able to absorb the sight. He grew invisible roots on the spot, and they anchored him to the ground—as he stared, paralyzed, at the fallen warrior.

Talonclaw, one of the fiercest cats of the Clan, drew his tail over the frozen Patchfoot in compassion. His face was stoic, but his eyes gave everything away. The sadness in those eyes was unbearable.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Next to him, a crestfallen Adderpaw was just as paralyzed as she eyed her dead friend.

Talonclaw began to explain, in the most painless way he could muster. "We found him near that dead raccoon"—he flicked his tail at the corpse, only a few rabbit-lengths into a bush—"and it looked like he died in combat.

"The raccoon must've taken him by surprise," he continued. "It looks like they tussled a while, and Moonsky must've given him a fatal bite to the throat—it looks that way—and tossed the body into that bush. But…" His voice level started to descend, as if on its way to becoming hushed. "I think he let his guard down; the raccoon must've had enough life in it left. It must've torn his throat," he added.

Blood was on the ground. It was on the bushes, Moonsky, the raccoon.

_Moonsky—_Leafstar had overheard, for although she was grieving, a sharpness in her personality was good enough—_you mouse-brain! Everyone's told you a thousand times…! Never get careless…and now…_

She buried her nose into her son's cold fur, trying to catch his familiar scent.

There was no odor to be inhaled.

Unnoticed, the wound in Moonsky's throat began to bleed some more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**PT: I can't say anything about this part, or else the next chapter will be ruined. Tigerstar's explanation filled up a lot of plot holes, didn't it? I hope.**_

_**I'm also writing a story on my DeviantArt account! I probably should've put it on Fictionpress, but anyways, please read it! Okay, I need more Watchers —.— My deviations suck, but I'm starting literature on it. And I'm working on my art, trying to improve it. Anyways, check it out anyway? It's got a plot that belongs to me only, characters and everything. Original stuff (I mean it's not fanfic or anything). It's about high school students, and it'll be a mystery story.**_

_**Link for prologue (delete spaces):**_

**http : (double slash) ptdahood (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) A (dash) High (dash) School (dash) Story (dash) Prologue (dash) 96152683**


	23. Part III: Chapter 22

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: …Now we are on Part 3…!! I apologize for not updating...but not only has school taken its toll on me, I've recently acquired a laptop. Yeah, it's a far cry from the old computers I'm used to, and it doesn't have Word set into it; it's got some crappy document thing called Vista instead of Office. I don't see how anyone would like Vista, though; they have these stupid documents called "Rich Text" and "Journal." It's really infuriating. I eventually got OpenOffice, and I believe that's the closest I can get to Office.**_

_**I might add that I've been on some writing hiatus since last month O.O Uncanny.**_

_**By the way, thank you to everyone who went to my dA account and read A High School Story! :D**_

_Disclaimer: Warriors is not really mine. Really –Looks around-_

**Adderstar of ValorClan **Heheh… Thanks for watching :)

**Heartsong's Fanfictions **I love the poems you have on your Fictionpress account!! They're amazing.

**Violetbreeze **Thank you ;) Heh…Tigerstar blames ThunderClan for all the unfortunate events that happened to him. RAWR to him as well. X)

**icycles **Thank you :D I'm planning lots of LeafCrow later on ;D If I'm successful.

**LeafxCrow** Augh, sorry! O.O" I've just noticed how long it's been! -Legasp-

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Never get careless…and now…

_She buried her nose into her son's cold fur, trying to catch his familiar scent._

_There was no odor to be inhaled._

_Unnoticed, the wound in Moonsky's throat began to bleed some more._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

For a moment, Jaypaw could only stay still, and stare in shock at Crowfeather bleeding his life out; his eyes wide and prematurely glazed, already choking from lack of air. His mouth was gaping, similar to a fish out of water, sides heaving as his lungs desperately tried to suck in more air―air that would bring the pure joy of someone in such pain. A bubble of blood rose from his throat as the tom gurgled; Jaypaw flinched at the grotesque sight. Bile rose at the back of his throat, bile that he did not bother to fight, in his horror.

He pitched forward and parted his jaws to release a spew of sick. Right there and then.

He...had never seen such a sight, and such a sight surprised him to the point where he could not take it.

Tigerstar sat back down on his hind legs and curled his dark tail over his paws. His piercing amber eyes glowed with something―like pure triumph, pure hate, pure satisfaction―to see Crowfeather bleeding, suffering a slow, painful death in front of his lover.

Even worse was the fact that he wouldn't ever see Feathertail again. He may think, but when a cat died in the Dark Forest, they were not to go to blessed StarClan. There was darkness, only darkness. It was a fate that could be called pitiful.

Leafpool gasped from her place, and a sort of sound escaped her throat, shocked. No, she was not going to cry...she had seen such a sight more than once in her life of healing.

"Crowfeather...," she whispered faintly.

Her paws twitched a fraction, but Scourge turned on her, his frightening eyes ablaze.

"Don't move," he hissed in warning, "or he'll die a quicker death, and you won't be able to even recognize his body." A beam of light graced his claws, reinforced with teeth; and a shiny sheen slipped through them to emphasize his alert. There was no doubt what he meant.

Leafpool was still, but her eyes glittered.

Firestar lightly flicked his tail at her in comfort and let it rest on her flank.

His forest-green gaze shone with compassion and sorrow. Without a doubt, he cared for his daughter's feelings as much as the death at hand―and his heart wrenched at the thought of Crowfeather―Crowfeather alive, breathing life's air; and Ashfoot's pain that must come afterward; and Leafpool and Feathertail, perhaps finally broken and distraught. His thoughts flicked to Nightcloud, and he grieved that she loved the smoky tom, but knew very well he had used her in the first place. How she would cope with it was indescribable and unpredictable, but no doubt full of anguish.

Poor Crowfeather.

Poor Nightcloud.

Unfortunate souls.

And they could only sit and stare―sand in their throats―as Crowfeather, unfortunate Crowfeather, died and faded into black.

_Crowfeather...I'm sorry...I love you...I'm sorry,_ Leafpool bemoaned.

_I'm sorry Leafpool,_ Firestar thought.

_I'm sorry..., Jaypaw thought, grieving and stunned._ The pool of sick on the ground smelled absolutely vile; he retched again. _I'm sorry, Leafpool. I'm sorry, Feathertail. I'm sorry, Nightcloud, for taking your mate away. I'm sorry Breezepaw, I'm sorry Ashfoot... I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm sorry, Leafstar," Sharpclaw murmured.

The leader blanched from the side of Moonsky's body. She had heard that apology so many times that day, so many since losing her son. "It's all right," she mewed softly. And she lied. She was lying, she lied, she knew she was lying when she uttered that phrase―

"It's all right," she repeated, almost subconsciously. Lying.

It was not all right.

She had lost her mate, her daughters in kithood, and now her only kit―now the son.

_Ancestors of SkyClan―_she flung her head up to see the dimming sky, the glimmering stars_―was this unfortunate luck supposed to be a curse? Is it a curse? What have I done to deserve this?_

She knew the answer very well. She had done something to deserve this, and she knew it and still felt the tug of the conscience left over.

She had done something a leader should never have done, and it was what she considered the worst thing to do.

Leafstar shut her eyes for a moment. _I have sinned. That night, when_―

"Leafstar." She felt a tail laid across her shoulders. The SkyClan leader unclosed her lids and saw Tinysnow. Clovertail stood a few tail-lengths away, head and tail bent. She had been very fond of Moonsky―everyone had been, save for Silverpool, who thought him annoying but appreciated his spirit.

Gone. Moonsky was gone.

Leafstar turned to Moonsky's body, her Clanmates staring after her.

She laid her head upon the tom's silvery fur, now ice-cold. Clovertail murmured, "I'm sorry;" but the mother shook her head, already thinking she could not bear it any longer.

"It's all right"―a lie. All lies.

Leafstar's heart tore in two.

And above the camp, within the heavens, a new star joined the ranks of the mass Silverpelt; unnoticed by any living cats below, not a being, not a soul.

They winked―literally winked―and something within sent a clear message.

But of course no one noticed anything, nothing out of place for them.

The cats of the Clans, the loners, the rogues, the kittypets, the cats of the Tribe―none of them noticed the two stars shining in the sky, a new twinkle in the air. No one noticed the whispers in the wind, whispers of the ancestors of the Clans. The soft murmur that rang, sung by myriad voices:

"The time has come."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up in the sky, he felt joy. Pure joy, pure hope, floating like a feather in his heart. He had never felt such an airy warmth in so long.

The mate of Leafstar and father of Moonsky looked down on the Clans, his blue eyes glittering.

Crowfeather looked down, knowingly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**PT: I've been reading "Uncle Tom's Cabin" and well...I've never read another book with such a writing style xD except for "Wicked." I'm learning a bit more vocabulary and punctuation, so...yeah... "Unclosed" was a word used in there, so yeah...**_

_**And yes! Leafstar's mate is CROWFEATHER!!! DON'T KILL HIM FOR MATING FOUR CATS NOW!!!!!!**_

_**Crowfeather: NONONONONONONONONONOOO!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!! HOW THE HELL DID I END UP WITH SKYCLAN'S LEADER ANYWAY!!!**_

_**PT: -Grins- That remains to be seen. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!**_

_**-Hides in the library clubroom-**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: -Sighs- This is the last part of the fic. A few more chapters and it'll be over. I've been struggling with this fic recently, I confess. But I'm serious now. I need to finish writing this by the end of the summer; I've been accepted into this prestigious law program in a really good high school. So I'm dead serious about this. If I want to keep my spot for tenth grade, I'll need to work my ass off. So here we go. On an additional note, my laptop has fallen due to the weight of viruses and a stupid antivirus that doesn't even work; a computer-working friend of my parent's has fixed it, started it all over and given me Microsoft instead of the Vista-working documents. So, I've lost all my precious documents and need to start anew. :/ Happy late!Independence Day and Canada Day.**_

_Disclaimer: Warriors is the sole property of Erin Hunter—who is now FOUR people. HOLY MOTHER SHITTIN' GOD. _

**Heartsong's Fanfictions **My style of writing scares me xD Right, you can all club me for the late updating. –Is clubbed viciously- O___O Yes, Crowfeather has now dedicated himself to the cult of prostitutionism! –Shot- Lol.

**Sleektail **You've reviewed my other story, though xD Thank you so much. I've let all of you down though…D: -Clubbed-

**jasmine **Oh O__O –Flushes- Thanks. –Is very flattered- Thank you~! And this isn't the end…yet…

**icethroat21 **Thanks n__n I can't believe I have so many invisible readers…thanks for commenting. Telling me what you think. That means a lot to me n__n Yes, FOUR she-cats x3 FOUR. Poor guy has too much angst on his mind.

**LeafxCrow **Me neither xD Simply like that. I just—don't—really—like—killing—eventhoughmysadisticsidehasbeenfed. –Shotshotshot-

**:P **Sankyuu for the rating~ n__n I'm afraid the powers will only come up when I feel it necessary to have them show –shot- You're only on Sunset? O__o –Shotshotshot- Meh –shrugs- I'm always later than most in getting the newest book…but by now, you may have gone deeper into the story, n'est-ce pas?

**Becca **I'm sorry for being evil! ;_; -Shot- Yeah, I know; Tawnypelt must be by now O__O Really frantic. Crowfeather walks with…you'll see soon enough…:D –Shot-

**Jaypaw Love **–Hearts-

**Jaypaw **–Gives jello cup- -Pats you- Sorry :( Don't worry. You'll see Firestar again soon…-begins typing furiously-

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Up in the sky, he felt joy. Pure joy, pure hope, floating like a feather in his heart. He had never felt such an airy warmth in so long._

_The mate of Leafstar and father of Moonsky looked down on the Clans, his blue eyes glittering._

_Crowfeather looked down, knowingly._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lionpaw found it easier said than done—to follow the kits. They had a nasty habit of looking back and around, or stopping to idle about—

"Mouse!"

Lionpaw bit back a hiss as Tigerkit turned around and pounced on a bit of foliage, mere mouse-lengths from his hiding spot. _Stop doing that! _he complained mentally.

"Fox dung!"—a brown shape shot past Lionpaw's hiding place…and suddenly the tom's eyes shot up in an anxious stare…but to his relief Tigerkit stopped himself in time, skidding on his paws; it sent up a spray of leaves. The small tabby hissed with disgust.

"Let's _go," _Dawnkit called impatiently. "Do you _want _to wake up the whole forest and give us away?" She eyed her disheveled brother as he got to his paws, shaking off the leaves clinging to his fur. (Lionpaw gave a sigh of relief.)

"That would've been my first mouse," the tom grunted; but when his sister gave a dismissive flick of her tail he fell silent and followed his waiting brother and impatient sister.

Lionpaw took a step back, heart hammering his chest from such a close call—Tigerkit could have gone after the mouse, found his hiding place…—and yet he could not bite back the smallest of amused purrs. This was so like him and Hollypaw and Jaypaw when they were kits. He caught himself right after, but need not to have worried; the siblings were already opening a fair distance from him with their speed. With a last feel of his ecstatic memories in kithood, he slunk off after them.

(And he made sure to keep his tail to the ground.)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a swift movement that was nearly instinctive, Firestar and Leafpool were at Jaypaw's side—surprising the cats of the Place of No Stars—staring down at Crowfeather's body. The smoky fur was drenched in blood. The three cats were frozen, staring down at the cat that was ravaged inside—he had had a hard life; perhaps harder than most cats—

And he had left behind the cats that had loved him. The cats that cared for him. Leafpool. Nightcloud. Breezepaw. Later, when he recovered his state of mind, Jaypaw would think of the latter two—mate and son—waiting at home for him. Not knowing where the father was going, what he was doing, that he was lying dead somewhere—killed in a warped series of events involving life and death and in between.

The inklings of those melancholy thoughts had already drifted into his mind, in a state of unconsciousness—in the next moment he had looked up, and meowed, with something that was horrifyingly akin to desperation, "Is he with StarClan now…?" He sounded like a kit, and he hated that; but at that moment he could care less. _Crowfeather _was going through his head—it repeated itself, over and over, like raindrops pattering away at the ground—_Crowfeather…Crowfeather…_

He was dead.

He wondered, dimly, in some part of his mind that was still somewhat conscious, why Tigerstar had not acted by now. But his mind was tired and aggrieved. He didn't want to think of it—let Tigerstar do what he wanted, because _I don't care—so tired…_

Crowfeather was dead.

Somehow, that struck him as a complete and utter tragedy, that hurt him down to the core. He had hardly known the WindClan tom—and yet it seemed that he held significance in his life. It hurt. It was as if some part of him had left with the tom.

Jaypaw was still staring, eyes glazed, at the corpse when he heard his name; snapping out of his reverie with an abrupt start, he glanced over at Leafpool; his mentor was looking at him, and repeated his name.

She looked horrible: Tears were leaking from her amber eyes; her expression showed a torn and broken soul. It was hardly describable—the tragedy seemed to have torn her from the inside out…never had she looked so shattered. Jaypaw swallowed down a queasy feeling that festered in his stomach. He had never seen his mentor like this. Never.

And then she sighed; and murmured with downcast eyes, "I never wanted you to know this…but now I suppose you must…"—she sighed again—"you must know. You have a…right to know.

"No more lies must be fed to you…

"Your parents…are not Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight…"

"What?" Jaypaw's head snapped up, tragedy suddenly laid aside.

Now the other cats were staring with dreading anticipation (but Tigerstar and his—by a loose definition—cronies were staring with a wicked curiosity). All eyes were set on Leafpool. No one said a word. No one dared to interrupt. No one doubted that they were treading upon dangerous territory. Silence engulfed the eerie forest—save for Leafpool's low voice:

"Squirrelflight agreed to take you in. Brambleclaw doesn't know. Crowfeather—" she choked on his name, pain crossing her features "—he doesn't know either. I wanted to tell him…I tried to…that he—he's…" She stopped. Then continued. "You and your siblings—Hollypaw and Lionpaw—are Ha—" She stopped, not daring to say HalfClan. "Crowfeather and I are your parents."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**PT: SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. –Headdesks- This seriously needs to be longer. –Sighs- Aiyah…I swear, that this time, I'll update more often. There's high school to think about; and summer is boring when all your friends are in another town and a couple of them are on the other side of the world. –Sighs- Well, review, please. I'll get the next chapter out next week or so—hopefully…**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_Disclaimer: Imagine me as a freaking writer...already? Nah..._

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Crowfeather and I are your parents."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"No." Jaypaw's voice was raspy—with shock? disbelief? denial? betrayal?—with loss over his parents and the truth thrust cruelly in his face? "You lie." He stood, stiffly, looking at Leafpool—his medicine cat, his mentor...his mother.

But the amber eyes turned toward him were leaking with emotion, with regret. If she could have been lying—what would have been the point of it? To lie about his parents?

For the first time—in his whole life?—Jaypaw found that he could not breathe. "You're lying," he repeated, his voice shaking in his lungs. There was nothing else to say. _Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw...are not your parents. _"My mother is Squirrelflight. My father is Brambleclaw," he meowed; but even to himself it sounded like an attempt for self-assurance. He added, "I am from ThunderClan."

Leafpool merely gazed at him out of sad eyes.

But Firestar was gaping in shock—it was unlike the cool and collected leader Jaypaw knew (but his mind merely registered that—his mind was only echoing with the medicine cat's words). The flame-pelted cat was only able to choke out—"Leafpool!" he uttered.

His daughter shook her head, slowly, ruefully. Reluctant. "It's true. Remember that leafgreen? I was...unnaturally plump that time. Sandstorm noticed and told me. Most of the Clan noticed. Sorreltail thought it was the amount of prey."

Her father's eyes widened; Jaypaw could only stare and remind himself that this was before he was born.

Leafpool continued, "This is why Squirrelflight's milk never came; this is why the kits"—Jaypaw knew she was talking about him—"were born outside of the Clan."

"Leafpool...," Firestar meowed quietly, then halted; Jaypaw could hear his breath hitch. Jaypaw could understand: He was the leader of ThunderClan. His daughter was the medicine cat—he couldn't stop her from loving, and he would never have wanted to; and he found that his other daughter had taken in her sister's forbidden kits. It was a betrayal—and a lie.

But Tigerstar showed no mercy; the dark tabby gathered his senses quickly, and broke the silence with the most malicious of all declarations. "So...," he said; slowly, savoring the moment, "the great kittypet, Firestar—has his own daughters betray him. Impure blood." He seemed to grin. And leered. "If the Clans knew about this..." The other cats with him, save the stoic Scourge, sneered with relish. How long had they waited to slake their thirst for the sight of Firestar's pain?—it was revenge, amusement, and fresh-kill for them all at once.

Firestar turned his green gaze at his old enemy, with an air of the cool leader that Jaypaw knew; Tigerstar leered back—"Well, Firestar, you wouldn't be able to tell the Clan anyway." The smoldering amber eyes glinted; "You're going to stay here, in the Place of No Stars, being tortured over and over until you end up like that WindClan piece of fox dung over there," a tail-flick at Crowfeather's still form, "and your Clanmates too. And then I'll watch as the Clans rot away from the inside.

"I will finally have my revenge on ThunderClan and you, kittypet."

"The Clans," Firestar said at once, but with all his usual calmness, "will not fall no matter how hard you try. With or without me, you won't win."

Jaypaw sucked in a breath, and finally realized that he had been holding his breath. Fear was clouding his belly, his mind; but he struggled inwardly against it, knowing that he would find himself with StarClan—and taking faith in his leader's defying words.

Tigerstar, on the other hand, snarled, aggravated. "Fine words for a kittypet, Firestar."

He leaped forth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lionpaw could swear that the sky was becoming lighter and lighter in tone; he wondered if the cats at the camp would notice their absence, any early risers. _Too late now, _he silently told himself. Looking forward, he saw the Moonpool; and realized that he was on a slope.

Yes: it was indeed the Moonpool. It couldn't be anything else.

The water was beautiful, stagnant but alive, humble but glorious. Each description contradicted each other, and yet nothing else could describe the water that was scattered with stars and shine and light. Lionpaw's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of such beauty—but he gathered himself up again, and kept his guard up. _Focus, _he thought, but still took a split second to admire the place of StarClan.

Then he padded on.

The kits were ahead of him; he was very much relieved that they weren't looking back—and they were crouching around the pool—

Stop.

Freeze.

Stunned.

Lionpaw looked in horror at the three forms curled around it—he could pick up the horrifying stone-like fur he had last seen on the soulless Leafpool; and, with increasing dread, he noted the unmistakable fur of his brother and the familiar form of Crowfeather—what was left of Crowfeather.

With shock, Lionpaw saw that the tom too had become stone-like, like Leafpool—

_What happened here?_

The kits were lapping up the water; the smallest was already curling up with a sleepy yawn. The Moonpool flickered with the disruption, then gradually calmed again when the other two kits fell into slumber.

Lionpaw took a moment to watch them—their twitching tails, their slow and steady breathing.

Clear.

He scrambled down the slope, coming down to the Moonpool. Eyeing it with wary but still-admiring eyes, he bent over to lap the water up.

His nose touched the water—he shivered, for it seemed colder than expected—and then he drank.

The taste was cold, like the wind and stars gathering on his tongue and sweeping down his throat; he reveled in the chill before stopping and curling up, feeling at once drowsiness overwhelm him.

His eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier; he cast one last look at his surroundings—the three innocent kits; the stone-gray forms—and that of his brother...

Then he closed his eyes—

And slept.

And he dreamed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leafstar forced herself out of her bed of moss; her eyes were pebbles in their sockets. And yet, she carried herself still with the dignity of a leader of SkyClan; though it was plain Moonsky's death had racked her heart with grief, she was still the example, the epitome, of SkyClan; and SkyClan was strong.

She was not unused to death; she had seen her comrades fall; and she had watched her kits slip off the cusp of death. Death and terror were, indeed, the best of friends—they enjoyed collaborating against her.

_But why Moonsky...?_

Why her only son?

The thought tore at her from the insides. Like a screaming creature of claws and fangs.

_But, _she thought on, _he killed the raccoon. He gave it the final blow—he took it with him;_ and pride was restored to her again, albeit melancholy pride. _StarClan take him._

Speaking of StarClan—

He _led him to StarClan, didn't he? His father._

It could've been no one else. Crowfeather—yes; for sure, he would've been dead by now; how else could she have felt so torn, so alone? Never had she felt this awful—

Like StarClan truly wanted to bring pain down on her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The old tom sighed, glancing over at the she-cat curled up next to him. He wasn't sure whether she was asleep or awake.

He did not bother to try—he knew well enough that she valued her sleep—highly; along with her lethal claws. She was not in so good a mood either; of course, she was tense, and knew that _that_ would require death.

But there seemed to be no other way to solve the problem at hand.

Holding back a sigh, he let his body relax, feeling the phantom of his blood steadying to a calm pulse.

"The first death," he murmured, almost subconsciously. "How many more cats will have to die before we finally succeed, I don't know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**PT: Okay, thank you to the people who couldn't review so private-messaged me instead. n__n I'm a day late –mumbles- I hope—very desperately—that you would forgive me ;_;**_

_**Squirrelflight: You failure, PT.**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_Disclaimer: I wouldn't be emo-ing every other day and struggling with Writer's Block daily, then xD_

**icethroat21 **Thank you as usual n__n You're awesome, by the way :D

**Heartsong's Fanfictions **I said in chapter twenty-two that the father of Moonsky is Crowfeather "D No, Leafstar's not dead. The only dead one at the moment is Crowfeather. Firestar is...halfway right now XD

**VioletteRose **Thanks for reading and reviewing, in that case n__n Yeah, it's finally beginning to clear up "D x)

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Holding back a sigh, he let his body relax, feeling the phantom of his blood steadying to a calm pulse._

"_The first death," he murmured, almost subconsciously. "How many more cats will have to die before we finally succeed, I don't know."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Fire.

Tiger.

They merged right before Jaypaw's shocked and seeing eyes.

All he knew was that one second the pelt of tabby fur was flying towards them—_we are going to die, right here and now—_with the burning amber eyes, the gleaming tiger's claws—and the thought that he was _going to die here. _First panic, then acceptance; he couldn't stop it, it was too late, he was going to die and—

A second pelt, a flaming comet, hit the tabby, hard, blunt. Unexpected. They were, for a moment, together, the fur on their pelts pressed against each other—

A spray of blood. A screech from Leafpool—"Father!"—and then both pelts hit the ground, stilled.

And then Jaypaw realized that Firestar had thrown himself at Tigerstar.

He only stood where he was for a few moments, stunned by his leader's quick act. His mind went blank, barely comprehending anything as he stared at the still forms of his leader and Tigerstar on the ground, the former's jaws latched onto the latter's throat. The fangs were sunk deep, must've already gnawed through the jugular vein. And yet Tigerstar's claws had caught in the leader's throat as well; the blood was on the ground, pooling; spreading.

A breath seemed to escape from the whole forest.

Then the other cats sprang.

Brokentail, Scourge, Darkstripe, and Hawkfrost had their claws out as they did. They took their chance and leaped for the remaining cats—Jaypaw and Leafpool; they wanted a last bit of vengeance for themselves against Firestar's kin and Clan.

But Jaypaw was ready; though reeling from shock at his leader's sacrifice, having only the slightest hope of Firestar still being alive, he dodged.

Dodged, nudged Leafpool to a run, and they ran for their lives.

Panic overwhelmed both of them, and they fled from the pursuing cats.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The kits awoke to find themselves in an eerie forest...it was like theirs, in fact; but there was no light like the one in their forest—it was a pale green that reminded them of the frogs that died of old age on their marshes.

It was..._spooky, _but Flamekit closed his eyes, remembering what Hawkfrost had told him. He had to come here and meet their grandfather. Tigerstar would make them powerful, the tabby had promised. They would be able to change the Clans if they followed—only he could give them so much power....

The thought was delicious.

_We'll become great warriors if we find him, _Flamekit thought determinedly. _We can even become leaders of ShadowClan. We'll be great leaders—_his face shone. _We _must _see him, and then when we go back we'll be incredible...._

He fantasized, on and on, in his thrill forgetting his fear—and his sense.

He glanced back at his siblings, who were getting up and shaking themselves. Tigerkit finished first, and the tabby looked around. His eyes narrowed visibly, before he looked back at his brother. "Let's go," he meowed.

Flamekit nodded, grateful for his littermate's straightforward action; he had thought, when they were younger, that it was annoying that Tigerkit was a cat of few words; but now he already felt important and grown-up. He was going to be a powerful warrior—and this was real; they were going to meet a powerful cat. The serious atmosphere made him swell with great pride—they were like grave and strong warriors already, he thought.

Dawnkit finished shaking and stretching, then nodded at her brothers. She looked around, once, and her eyes widened at the gloom of the woods. But she looked back, and resolve was strong in her eyes.

As three-become-one, the littermates advanced on the spot Hawkfrost had told them to meet him in.


	27. Chapter 26

**_WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST_**

**_PT: The first part will be a flashback. In case it's not obvious. –Sighs- Gomen nasai; my updates are slowing down like this…God… _**

_Disclaimer: Someday, I'll catch up with her. Not now, though._

**Heartsong **Two hundred?! Holy shit, that's less than what my dog first cost! O__O Heh, my laptop was sitting in Chinatown for a couple of days -_- Thanks~ And the reason takes a while to unfold~ (Kekekekeke~) –Shot-

**VioletteRose **Am I making him look too good? XD Well, anyways, he might. Might. I personally think he's a pretty good leader, just in the series it makes him look way too perfect. Thought I'd expand on that here. Thanks for the review n__n

**icethroat21 **Oh, thanks! n__n And I concur strongly!

**Marcy-the-Invisible **I might let him live...I might...-shotshotshot- Okay, he might! xD –Shot- Thanks :)

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_As three-become-one, the littermates advanced on the spot Hawkfrost had told them to meet him in._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The little kit blinked as he watched his mother bent over and gave him a lick between his ears. He squirmed—it felt nice but at the same time caused him some discomfort—and he wanted very much to know why she had called him into her den!_

_When Leafstar finally stepped back, the kit shook himself vigorously and squeaked indignantly, "I don't like that!" But the she-cat only gave a small purr—it did nothing to break the graveness of the atmosphere._

_"Moonkit—"she padded to her nest, where she sat in it, but did not relax"—you'll be an apprentice soon. I need you to know something...but this is grave.... I cannot, absolutely cannot, let you tell it. It's a secret that can endanger the balance of the Clan." She felt rather silly to be speaking like this to her young son—and she felt even worse (foolish) to be telling him such a dark secret. But she could not tell it at any other time—she did not want him to always wonder who his father was while she didn't want to tell him later. She felt this was the right time; any later would make it feel like he had been lied to; when he would become an apprentice, then a warrior. "Please, don't tell." She disliked the tone of voice she was using, begging her son, but she felt it, raw and to the marrow of her bones. "Please," she added; and watched for the reaction of her wide-eyed son._

_Moonkit watched her, his blue eyes—_like StarClan,_ thought Leafstar—wide. Like the moon had received a twin, and by warped means both were turned blue. The little kit couldn't understand—no, he could not, he was too young...but the gaze held a sort of want to please his mother, and ever since _that _tragedy—Leafstar held back a shudder at the sight of her dead daughters—he had been unlike a kit at all. The naïveté seemed to have disappeared. _Kits are kits,_ Leafstar reminded herself._

_She watched closely as her son finally nodded. "Are you sure?" _Are _you _sure? _she asked herself—but Moonkit nodded again, his eyes like pools of liquid night; it was like the gaze of an older cat. He did not seem impatient—rather, calmly fascinated by a secret beyond him, one that he remembered was truly important and was determined to keep._

_"Does it...have anything to do with who my father is?" Leafstar locked gazes with her son, stunned and alert. _

_"Yes, it does," she meowed in surprise. But then she shifted the shape of her voice to one of an ideal leader's. "Yes, your father does not come from SkyClan—he is from one of the four Clans of the forest."_

_"ThunderClan?"_

_"No. WindClan."_

_A pause. Of course the young cat had heard stories of the four Clans, of Firestar and Sandstorm, who had restored SkyClan. All the cats of SkyClan knew. Cats who were there for the rebirth of the lost Clan always had stories to offer to the young cats. "...What is his name?" Moonkit gazed up at his leader, eyes widening with every breath he took._

_"Crowfeather. I met him through something that was almost like StarClan's will...but...." She stopped, reconsidering her words. She had lost a life giving birth to her litter. She had lost her daughters to crowfood. That was StarClan's punishment for mating a cat of another Clan._

_But she still had Moonkit._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...They collided.

Jaypaw and Leafpool at once ran into the three kits, painfully, with a startled yelp released from each. And they fell back from the impact, to stare at each other in shock.

"What're you doing here!" Jaypaw and the kits meowed at once.

Dawnkit picked up with alarm as Jaypaw's eyes turned towards them, as if he could—"Can you _see?"_

"Only here," Jaypaw meowed hurriedly, shortly, then glanced back over his shoulder. The other cats were gaining on them. He looked back just as quickly with an aggravated flare of his nostrils. "What are you doing here?" he hissed, but Dawnkit had eyes only for Leafpool.

The medicine cat was quivering all over, looking back frantically, as if she had just realized that Jaypaw had lost any hope of fleeing from the cats behind them. She was flexing a paw anxiously, fearfully.

The sight of her enlightened her—there was something...something going on that she wasn't to know of. She switched her gaze to the cats approaching in the distance; her eyes widened as she watched them, and recognized the dark tabby pelt of Hawkfrost. It could be no one else—the icy blue eyes were glaring out at her, though they squinted slightly. But the chips of ice were his eyes, and there was no doubt of that.

It all happened much too fast.

Soon cats Dawnkit could tell were Scourge, Darkstripe, and Hawkfrost were standing before them, two pinning Jaypaw and Leafpool down. The third and fourth, Hawkfrost and Brokentail, walked towards the siblings.

Behind them, Jaypaw and Leafpool squirmed under the paws of Darkstripe and Scourge.

Dawnkit did not miss the bloodlust in Scourge's eyes as he held down the squirming Jaypaw. She held back a shudder, then looked at her brothers, who were holding their ground, though their eyes were wide.

She looked back at Hawkfrost, not liking the way his icy eyes seem to glare at them, like a warrior glaring at a mouse before he pounced upon it.

"Hawkfrost," she meowed, her voice quieter than she had thought it would be.

Ice-blue eyes narrowed.


	28. Chapter 27

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: A lot happened last month –flinch- And, as you can imagine, I've started high school. It's easier than I thought, but very stressful. This chapter...is really short. I apologize T_T (Oh, and I read Bluestar's Prophecy; it pwned so freaking much.)**_

_**On another note, I'm rejoining the Warriors' fandom. I'm going to release a one-shot soon. I hope my subscribers haven't abandoned me...**_

_Disclaimer: Erin Hunter is...well, Erin Hunter. I don't think you understand that I am a hopeless fangirl, who's here to butcher the Warriors plotline for her own fantastical needs._

**Dr. Freeman95 **Thanks! n_n And the updates...I see "D

**Jayfeather Fan19 **Merci beaucoup n_n –Shot for random French-

**WildCroconaw **Thanks for sticking with the story! :D

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She looked back at Hawkfrost, not liking the way his icy eyes seem to glare at them, like a warrior glaring at a mouse before he pounced upon it._

"_Hawkfrost," she meowed, her voice quieter than she had thought it would be._

_Ice-blue eyes narrowed._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The dark warrior stared at the small she-cat, whose gaze bound to his, before he let it sweep away to cast upon the others.

Leafpool's paw was still flexing, clawing at the earth as she heaved and battered. So Jaypaw—fighting for release.

When Hawkfrost turned back, Dawnkit could see nothing but the chill of his eyes. Her pelt prickled, and her suspicion stirred.

"What do you want?" she meowed, cautiously; and flexed her own claws, struggling to keep them sheathed. She kept her gaze, keeping it locked with the dead warrior's despite the quivering inside her.

"You came," Hawkfrost meowed, almost tonelessly, ignoring her question. His voice was filled with frost and blank. Dawnkit's pelt prickled; she didn't like this; something was wrong; she could feel it.

She opened her mouth, mind skirting around to find the right words...it finally came out as a simple "Why have you called us here?"

Beyond, she could see the medicine cats pause and twist the best they could to stare at her. _Why have you called us here?—_they seemed shocked; and though Jaypaw's eyes gave nothing away; she could feel surprise prickling under his pelt.

For a moment Hawkfrost's eyes seemed to snap, wild with icy fire—that cold exterior was knocked away for a moment—and for the first time since she had woken in a ThunderClan den, down to that insane series of events after, Dawnkit felt fear. Real fear. It made her quiver, and she backed away from her uncle before realizing what she was doing.

She stopped when she did, but her eyes flicked away from his. They stayed planted to the ground after that.

Then he spat—Hawkfrost spat, with a cold fury that was ringed with obstinacy's kin—

"Foiled—all foiled. That fool Firestar has beaten Tigerstar." His eyes smoldered with embers of anger; the three kits quivered under his wrath. "I called you here to kill, so you wouldn't be as soft as that pack of fools ThunderClan had become. It would have secured vengeance on that sorry excuse for a Clan." He spat again.

_To kill... _Dawnkit felt faint.

"But," Hawkfrost continued, narrowing his eyes, "there are still two left." He cast an eye of contempt upon the three ShadowClan kits. He moved aside so that the two ThunderClan cats—thrashing now—were right before them.

The kits quivered, eyes widening till twin moons gazed from each horrified face. They were not mouse-brained. They knew what Hawkfrost wanted. But they didn't want it.

"_No." _The whimper escaped Flamekit before he could stop himself. He flinched at the sound of his own voice, before he shrank back.

"You will kill them," Hawkfrost snarled; a malign gleam was shining in his eyes, with the evils of an icy leaf-bare. "You will."

_He's mad, _Dawnkit thought; terrified. _He's mad._

"_No!"_


	29. Chapter 28

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_Disclaimer: Ni kai wan xiao la. ._._

**VioletteRose **Agreed! Tigerkit's totally going to prove it!

**WildCroconaw **You're pretty much on the right track :)

Previously on Jaypaw's Questxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_You will kill them," Hawkfrost snarled; a malign gleam was shining in his eyes, with the evils of an icy leaf-bare. "You will."_

He's mad,_ Dawnkit thought; terrified._ He's mad.

"No!"

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tigerkit stepped forward. His eyes were wide—with terror? anger?—even his siblings could not tell. But those eyes—those burning spots of amber—they were terrifying.

Suddenly the kits knew why cats would shiver as they spoke of the powerful Tigerstar.

They shrank back even further, scared—for the first time—of their brother. To think their brother was so gentle, so strong, yet so quiet.

"No," he repeated, firmly. "We will not harm them. You can't make us."

Hawkfrost's eyes narrowed. "Soft," he spat. "A shame that you must disgrace the name Tiger."

"No." Tigerkit growled softly. "Tigerstar brought shame to the name."

Hawkfrost sneered. Dawnkit noticed that his eyes were slits, and only then caught the flash of his claws unsheathing. Immediately her belly went cold with fear. Behind him, the ThunderClan cats had stopped thrashing, though Leafpool's claws were still flexing at the ground.

"You can't compare to Tigerstar," taunted Hawkfrost, though his eyes told of his belief in his own words. "You never will, unless you stop being so soft."

Tigerkit's eyes hardened. "Tigerstar was a great warrior, for sure. But he was too ambitious. In that way, he brought shame to the name."

His siblings' eyes widened; their brother was speaking as though he had lived longer than his time; his words were those of an ancient cat.

Hawkfrost hissed and lunged at the kit.

Claws flashed out.

Dawnkit and Flamekit could only watch...

--

Burningpaw set the pack of herbs on the floor of the den. His face was scrunched with thought.

_Where is Petalnose? _he thought. The elder had been gone all afternoon. He hadn't told Echosong about her absence—he thought she was just out, perhaps to stroll, but she still wasn't in the camp. He had checked every nook, every cranny he could. She was gone.

_Well...there's the leader's den, I haven't checked that...no...._

He could not just walk into the den and explain to his mourning leader that he was looking for Petalnose.

He looked back at the center of the clearing, his heart aching for Moonsky. The tom had been likeable—very likeable, the lively cat who had some common sense that he rarely used. He was young, a fresh warrior with much potential.

_Had been._

Burningpaw had liked him—he had treated him many times—every time he caught a cold; all those times he had twisted something, dislocated something, broke something, wrenched something, ripped something...

Moonsky had been a friend of sorts to him.

He remembered last night as well—bidding the warrior farewell before standing back respectfully for his mourning mother. Burningpaw would have wanted to sit vigil for him as well...but the vigil was for his mother's to stand. Burningpaw had stayed as long as he could, using one excuse or another to pay his respects for Moonsky, before reluctantly backing into his den. It was painful to see the glazed eyes of the young cat, the cleaned but visible wound, the little blood left in his claws.

He was still unsure of whether or not he was glad to leave the body. It was not Moonsky—it was Moonsky's remnants, but not Moonsky. Yet it was still what was left of a Clanmate. Burningpaw wondered now, vaguely, who had led him to StarClan. Perhaps his namesake Skywatcher, or his unknown father.

--

_**PT: Skywatcher. How is he Moonsky's namesake, you may ask?—COUGHMoonyCOUGH. No, Leafstar wasn't being cruel....**_

_**The chapter is short, I admit –frowns- No, really, though, there are some difficulties here right now, so I'll just upload this now…**_


	30. Chapter 29

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_**PT: Yo, everyone. As you can see, school has really begun taking its toll on me, what with drill team till six and a bike ride home that takes a while. Then homework that keeps me up hours into the night. I'm grateful for the weekends.**_

_**On the other hand—I've finally reached a hundred reviews! Thanks for reading and commenting, everyone! =D**_

_Disclaimer: Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, else I wouldn't be broke right now :D_

**Heartsong's Fanfictions **Aren't I just so talented when it comes to confusing people? XD –Shot-

**icethroat21 **I've had that idea in my head for a while...since the beginning of part two, really ^^; Haha, thanks!

**VioletteRose **Ahaha...-shot- If he lives, that'd be awesome. If he doesn't, it won't be in vain "D

**Macey-the-Invisible **Thanks! :D Actually, Crowfeather's his dad. Skywatcher's his namesake. :D

Previously on Jaypaw's Quest x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_He was still unsure of whether or not he was glad to leave the body. It was not Moonsky—it was Moonsky's remnants, but not Moonsky. Yet it was still what was left of a Clanmate. Burningpaw wondered now, vaguely, who had led him to StarClan. Perhaps his namesake Skywatcher, or his unknown father._

_X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

Tigerkit roared. He roared.

He did not run—but suddenly, it was as if some spirit had taken hold of him. A nursery tale had described such an event; but it was terrifying...yet glorious!...to watch at the same time. At that moment...he truly looked like a tiger. A small tiger, but with one with flashing claws, the crackling eyes, the true look of one—a tiger, nevertheless.

He brought Hawkfrost down—he did not run. He spun around to rake at the dead cat's belly, his hooked claws sinking deep, opening deep gashes that a kit could not usually make. He bit, he clawed, and he roared; a parody of a tiger, but the heir of a tiger.

Something had overtaken him, and it was aiding him—perhaps it was but himself, and the blood he shared with undoubtedly great warriors.

But he beat Hawkfrost.

He scratched at him, and the other cats could only watch as the surprised but enraged Hawkfrost became a bloody lump on the ground.

Hawkfrost did fight back, but he it was difficult to reach the tiny, swift kit that was changing angles and attacking mercilessly; a strange light had come over Tigerkit's eyes. It was almost not him.

It was only Flamekit who stopped it. He stepped forward, and yowled, always the leader of his siblings. "Stop, Tigerkit!"

His limbs had a tiny tremor moving up and down them, but he held his ground. A frightened light was in his eyes, but also a determined one.

Dawnkit only observed.

Tigerkit stopped, but he took his time, and it was almost sweet.

Dawnkit watched Hawkfrost, wary of sudden movements as Tigerkit turned his back. The RiverClan cat's sides were heaving with an effort to breathe. She did not look at her brother—she would rather be practical and check the violent warrior—and she would rather not see Tigerkit's eyes. She had caught a glimpse of them when he attacked their uncle—it frightened her.

Tigerkit himself walked away; but when he reached Flamekit, he reverted to his old self—Tigerkit, and not the warrior just witnessed.

"What was that?" Flamekit demanded, a note of fear in his voice.

Tigerkit shook his head. His eyes were solemn, but his face was almost distressed. "I don't know," he breathed, "but he attacked me. I had to attack back...."

"Instinct, then," Flamekit meowed, and ran his nose along his brother's muzzle in a touch of affection. There was relief in his eyes.

Dawnkit turned back, satisfied that Hawkfrost was not moving. When she saw the small grimace on Tigerkit's face, she also felt relieved. She sighed inwardly, sharply.

"How are you?" she meowed. She padded towards her brothers.

Both of them looked at her. "All right," one of them meowed, "but now—"

* * *

If there was something about Petalnose that everyone—even the most ignorant cats—knew, it was of her mate Rainfur. Only half the Clan knew by now—it had grown, and though the original warriors were proud, they did not dwell on it. Rainfur was now a hero in nursery tales, and yet a true one. The young cats held an admiration for him, though it was secret, and but a passion of kithood.

But it was there.

And it was haunting.

Sometimes they even had dreams of him, and it carried on into apprenticeship. Eventually it stopped; the kits had grown up with the whisper of all their ancestors behind him.

Burningpaw was one such kit. A kit and then an apprentice.

So it was surprising—and even frightening when he saw the cat bent over the vile bundle on the ground.

He froze, and only dared to whisper, as if expecting an answer..."...Petalnose?"

The stooped cat raised his head instead—Burningpaw gasped.

The fur...the eyes...his features...Burningpaw had never seen them before, other than within his own mind; at first he thought he was dreaming...

Because it could not be so. It should have been vice versa in the cats' roles in life and death. Petalnose should be alive, and Rainfur dead. It could not be real—

Then Burningpaw saw that Rainfur—_Rainfur—_was part see-through, part opaque—he had stars in his fur and frost in his eyes, and such in his paws. He was a marvel, and only after his mouth had fallen open and tears graced his eyes did Burningpaw gasp one word:

"StarClan."

He could not say anything more; but at once he had the greatest feeling that the queen lying in an unrecognizable heap on the ground was in peace, was dead, in peace.

He yowled, but silently.


	31. Chapter 30

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_Disclaimer:__ Warriors es de Erin Hunter. __Warriors est d'Erin Hunter. Warriors wa Erin Hunter no hon. Warriors shi Erin Hunter de shu. Ich bin ein...New Yorker :[ ...Language fail OTP_

**Macey-the-Invisible **Yes, Petalnose ;_; Thank you very much~! n.n

**WildCroconaw **It certainly should be.... Merci beaucoup :D

**xXStarless NightXx **Oh .///. T—thank you! Arigatoo gozaimasu~

**Chat et Chocolat **Oh yes, StarClan's up and moving.... Danke ;D

**Heartsong's Fanfictions **It's much too fun to confuse you to this point, Abby xD –bricked- Xie xie~ -Elbows Kai-lan out of the way-

**shapeshiftergirl **Thank you! n_n Kuskuskus~~

Previously on Jaypaw's Quest x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"_StarClan."_

_He could not say anything more; but at once he had the greatest feeling that the queen lying in an unrecognizable heap on the ground was in peace, was dead, in peace._

_He yowled, but silently._

_X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

"She did her task," murmured the starry cat.

Burningpaw quivered, but managed to speak. "Task?"

"She served StarClan well." The cat didn't move, didn't look up. "Now I will escort her to Silverpelt with me."

"Wait," Burningpaw cried hoarsely; this was too abrupt! "Why did you kill her?"

"I didn't." Not a twitch emitted from the StarClan cat.

"How did she die, then?"

"It was a natural death."

"She's not old enough for that."

"She is."

"She's not!" Burningpaw quivered. "She's still strong! She couldn't have died like this...what do you want?" He stared with obvious distress at the cat, horrified; first Moonsky and now Petalnose?

"No." The cat shook his head. "She was old. Before I escort her to StarClan, I believe I can explain to you what she died for." It was then that Burningpaw noticed the shape materializing beside the StarClan tom; a cat, silvery and faded. A figure wrapped in mist. "You see, Burningpaw...that is your name?...she died to pull a trapped soul from the Place of No Stars."

"Are you Rainfur?"

"I am."

* * *

"Enough!" snapped Scourge, paws on top of Leafpool; his eyes were frightening, and this was a nightmare brought to life...or life and death. "I am neither of them, and I will not be matched by a couple of mewling kits."

"Watch it!" Dawnkit growled, brought on by a sudden burst of courage. Perhaps her brother's strength had brought her courage. She did not miss the ice in the BloodClan leader's eyes, nor his claws. He was cold, a viper ready to strike; she could not underestimate him. Something was bringing forth bravery; something was giving her heart. She was ready to fight, and maybe ready to die; it was a foolish, naïve fantasy, but she harbored it. She unsheathed her claws, and knew her brothers were as well. They were one, and they could fight, after all.

Scourge stared at them, before he was laughing, practically purring with laughter; he sounded like a tiger. "Three puny kits," he meowed in contempt. "Three balls of scrap fur."

"Shut up," Dawnkit snapped. It still wasn't over yet, the reverie of action.

And then Leafpool's paw was in the BloodClan leader's mouth.

First, there was a shocked, freezing silence—then a yowl. It scorched the trees with its white sound. Then the BloodClan leader, the feared Scourge, was convulsing on the ground, foam spilling from those black lips, eyes wide with hellish hate and ice. Alarmed, the three kits stared, awed, as did the other cats, even Leafpool, who jumped back quickly, on her paws. Dawnkit caught a glimpse of holly red. And she remembered what Tawnypelt had once told her...those were deathberries!

Then Leafpool turned and struck Darkstripe; struck him, in the eyes! There was still some red on her paw.

Then Scourge lay, dead or else dead one time over; and Darkstripe was screeching upon the ground. The kits were terrified, and shrank back, the courage shattered.

Leafpool the medicine cat had just slaughtered a great and notorious cat, and blinded another who was not great but notorious. This was beyond belief and beyond reality.

And then she had turned, and then she was fading...and then there suddenly was another cat....

She gasped.

The kits stared, almost dazed...Crowfeather...

Then the dark cat that had appeared pressed against her, and they wrapped themselves around each other, purring with loose love. And then they both began to fade. Another cat appeared, and another...while Darkstripe thrashed in pain and Scourge lay deader than dead...Crowfeather and Leafpool, pressed together, greeted the newcomer with something like joy. She turned her face...it was a she...and the kits saw Feathertail; the selfless she-cat that had been in stories.

The affectionate trio were then sparkled with starry ice, with frost scattered in their fur. Ethereal.

The kits were awed by the kindness they found on the she-cat's gentle face.

She opened her mouth, and spoke, oh-so ethereal,

"Tell them, little kits. Tell them what happened."

And then Leafpool—for it was her voice—spoke as well,

"We are going to StarClan. Tell them, and tell Firestar and Squirrelflight and Sandstorm. Tell them not to fret."

And Crowfeather's unmistakable gruff voice sounded,

"The Dark Forest is always active; Tigerstar and Scourge will come back to haunt death, but they'll be held off to never bother the Clans. Until they do, which will be seasons and seasons beyond." He turned, speaking more than imaginable. "I will visit Breezepaw and Ashfoot and Nightcloud." His eyes, the kits saw, softened. "And I will tell Breezepaw how proud I am of him...." He sighed, an unearthly sigh. He was so uncommonly gentle...perhaps released from the burdens of life for the time being. "I will visit Onestar, so he will believe you when you tell him what happened, and tell them that ThunderClan does not owe him for this."

"Wait!" All eyes turned to Jaypaw. "What..." He stared at Leafpool and Crowfeather—his parents. "You're our parents..." His soft voice faded; he had stalked, all his life, upon the foliage of lies, the forest of secrets; and he was only being informed now, and much too soon...

Leafpool stepped toward him, touched his nose with her frosty one. "I have taught you what is needed for a medicine cat," she murmured, lovingly. "I am proud of you, all three of you. It pained me to give you up, truly." She sighed, and withdrew, though her eyes were sparkling with maternal love. "At least I could watch you grow up, and you're all great now—strong, beautiful cats. And now you know."

The peaceful shroud about her did not go unnoticed. "Farewell."

At this point, the shrieking of Darkstripe had truly died down.

"Wait!" Another one—and eyes turned to the lion-like warrior that sprang forth from a bush. Lionpaw, who had only just arrived. His eyes were wide. The kits squeaked in alarm, and Jaypaw gave a meow of surprise, though the dead cats were staring with little shock. "You mean..."  
"I love you," Leafpool meowed solemnly. "Yes, you are my kits. You, Jaypaw, Hollypaw." She went forward and touched noses with him as well. "I love you all, all three of you."

Stunned, the tom watched as she ran a tail over his face, almost adoringly. "Farewell. Give Hollypaw my love."

She turned, and the three cats faded away.

"Wait..." Lionpaw's voice crackled, too late, in his throat.

* * *

_**PT: This fic is nearly done...a couple of chapters left. I swear it'll be apple pie but not apple pie at the same time. –Tears up- To think I started this fic in 2008 in middle school...and I'm in high school now.... D'8 I love all who've read this. Truly.**_

_**Squirrelflight: Yes...**_

_**PT: Yeah D'8 –Goes to grow mushrooms behind the library computers-**_


	32. Chapter 31

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

_Disclaimer: Watashi wa sekai de eigo o hanashimasen. Iie, hontoo ni –eye roll- Pft. _

Previously on Jaypaw's Quest x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"_I love you," Leafpool meowed solemnly. "Yes, you are my kits. You, Jaypaw, Hollypaw." She went forward and touched noses with him as well. "I love you all, all three of you."_

_Stunned, the tom watched as she ran a tail over his face, almost adoringly. "Farewell. Give Hollypaw my love."_

_She turned, and the three cats faded away._

"_Wait..." Lionpaw's voice crackled, too late, in his throat._

_X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

"We're fading," one of the kits whispered; Jaypaw did not know whom. He was too stunned, stunned by the sudden turn of events, stunned by something like betrayal, stunned by the farewell. And Lionpaw was in the same state, though looking about ready to screech for the sake of his aching heart. This had to be a dream. This had to be a dream. This had to be a dream...

He had thought of Leafpool as a mother. He spent more time—_had _spent more time—with Leafpool than Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight had been his mother his whole life, and the only one who could tempt forth the bloom of warmth from his icy chest. The one who had never been there for him in the nursery, but always the one who cared for him and loved him, and did not treat him any differently for his blindness, his weakness, his burden.

Leafpool, on the other torn black paw, was motherly in her own way; she was a teacher, and a strict one. She knew of his birth defect, his lack of sight, and wanted him very much for her apprentice as medicine cat. She was the one who had hissed at him, and the one he knew how to snap at so furiously. He had never seen her stare at him nor his siblings with longing, and so it was never given away; she must have kept the pain within, somewhere locked, with burdens of Crowfeather's love, guilt of Cinderpelt's death, remorse for Cinderheart's dreams.

"Jaypaw?" meowed a voice; a new voice, one too familiar; it snapped him from his dazed thoughts. Spinning around, he gazed, wide-eyed at Cinderheart. Speak of the devil!

She was staring at him, serenely. Lionpaw only stared. And all Jaypaw could do was murmur, alarmed, "What are you—"

"Peace," she meowed softly, staring at him still. "I know who I am now."

Jaypaw sucked in a breath. Disbelief.

"Cinderheart," he meowed. No. "Cinderpelt."

She shook her head, padded up to him. "No. Cinderheart," she mewed, laying her head upon his for a split moment. "I was Cinderpelt. We are one and the same. But in this life, I am Cinderheart, the warrior." When she had slid her head from his neck, she went on, "I am here to bring you home. I am here to tell you." She shifted her tail to point towards the misty kits, and Jaypaw noticed only then how they were melting opaque. "Let's go back to Moonpool; I will tell you."

Lionpaw was still. Probably letting the information sink into the wells of his mind. But he was fogging, and Jaypaw noticed then, looking down, his own paws fading.

"Home..."

Nothing seemed more welcome.

* * *

"Probably old age has gnawed away at your blood," the she-cat sighed. "Even my daughter Leafstar..."

"Oh?" the old cat meowed. "This may not be explained so easily.

"But no one had died yet, back to the topic. The plan has worked. Rainfur and Petalnose are at peace."

"My dear Skywatcher," the she-cat sighed once more, "since when have dead cats been at peace?"

* * *

Home. Ground beneath his paws. Darkness. Fresh air, and the chanting of singing crickets. Nothing seemed more valuable, and the strain seemed to leave Jaypaw with his sight. He heard a squeak; the kits seemed to tumble from several bushes, from the loud tearing and rustling to his left. "Leafpool's fur is all right again!" That was Lionpaw.

"Crowfeather's fur hasn't changed at all," mewed a kit—Tigerkit? "It's still dark and normal." Feeling the gaze of the young cats, Jaypaw meowed,

"I don't know."

"He only died." That was Cinderpelt. No, Cinderheart. "Leafpool was wrenched from her body. Now she is with StarClan, and her body had already been left deteriorating inside for too long.

Jaypaw sighed. Unfettered and set free. He sighed. So after all of that...

"Can you recount to me? What happened? And explain parts that I still don't know?" He beckoned at the kits, waving his tail in the direction he thought they were in; he wanted no distractions, and he needed to know. Lionpaw was unusually quiet, probably impacted much too hard by the events; Jaypaw, for one, could not blame nor begrudge him. He felt his golden brother pressed against his side.

"Of course."

* * *

Hollypaw led Heathergaze back to the border herself, her green eyes scanning the grass beneath her paws. She was fretting inside for her brothers, she knew; Lionpaw had disappeared, and Jaypaw had been gone for a while, on wherever that quest had taken him. She felt Heathergaze beside her, awkward and worried. Sighing, Hollypaw meowed, "They'll be back."

She refused to return the glance that she knew was flung at her.

"How can you tell?" meowed Heathergaze.

"Because. Lionpaw will always come back." She paused. "...As long as you're alive." She shook her head, knowing that she disapproved; but she knew. Knew it entirely.

"How can you tell?" And then the WindClan she-cat's voice was toned with grief, and something like anger. "He already left me once, and he wanted to."

"But he'll always come back," Hollypaw meowed. "He cares for you. Leaving you doesn't mean he doesn't care.

"Trust me," she added, as they neared the stream, cutting a meow off, "I know my brothers."

She believed herself, for once.

* * *

"So on the whole, Tigerstar has taken a step farther. Too far. StarClan decided to intervene, and SkyClan...they will reveal their existence." Cinderheart looked at him expectantly. It was odd to her as well, but it seemed something...something real, because StarClan was taking a turn. "They want SkyClan to be known; they don't want to break the peace, but they want to break the seal, just a little. They were used here because SkyClan's mother, walking with the warrior ancestors, wanted to help. She couldn't bear it, because she had to die and leave her own daughter at a young age."

"But why Crowfeather?" Jaypaw asked, bewildered.

"He was injured fatally back there, you saw. He can only be dead now."

"And now..."

"The secret is yours," meowed Cinderheart. She could understand; she was walking down the same path now. "You can keep it to yourself, or you can let anyone know. Who your parents are. It will cause pain, but maybe...only maybe..."

Jaypaw sighed, heaving himself to his paws. "Then let's go back." He felt Lionpaw lift himself to his paws as well.

"It's ours then," Lionpaw meowed, and Cinderheart nodded.

"What about us?"—the kits.

"Back to camp," meowed Cinderheart, "and back to your Clan."

* * *

_**PT: On a side note, I'd like to note that Skywatcher and Leafstar's mother made acquaintance in death.**_


	33. Chapter 32

_**WARRIORS: JAYPAW'S QUEST**_

**Quillnink189 **Tea~~ 8D xD Luff it~ And I happen to be Asian "D –yesilikericeandteagoawayyyy- Thank you! :D

**Gazingmoon **Yes, Firestar shall certainly know; I intend for him to be thrown out of the dark already. –ifhelives- -shot- Thank you! n_n

**Heartsong's Fanfictions **Yeah, the fight's over~~ Well, Petalnose died to bring the other cats back, nee~~ Cinderheart appeared to fill them in. And now they're going to go home~ n_n Thanks~

**Chat et Chocolat **Oh, they'll be filled in on a little of this and a little of that~ Now they know, yes~ Thank you~~~ n_n

_Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine –raises an eyebrow- Really._

Previously on Jaypaw's Quest x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_Jaypaw sighed, heaving himself to his paws. "Then let's go back." He felt Lionpaw lift himself to his paws as well._

"_It's ours then," Lionpaw meowed, and Cinderheart nodded._

"_What about us?"—the kits._

"_Back to camp," meowed Cinderheart, "and back to your Clan."_

_X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

The walk home was largely silent, if not completely; Jaypaw tripped over a twig or two, dazed as he was, and Cinderheart was silent when she guided him with her fluffy tail. Lionpaw seemed traumatized, greatly shocked. Jaypaw's sympathy—and empathy—was not scant, though it was but a stream of random thought. The kits were quiet; and that was a sad thought, for though silence made a great warrior, the young quality of their youth seemed drained.

"What about Firestar?" murmured Jaypaw at some point, as if remembering that the leader was dead for the first time.

"Petalnose died so he can come back. He has lost only one life through this ordeal." That was Cinderheart.

Jaypaw spoke no more after that, as he scented the familiar forest and shores about the lake; home. Home, away from the Place of No Stars. Padding through it, he let peace come and scrub his dazed state down to normality; it was a slow and painless progress.

They crossed WindClan territory, two mouse-lengths from the lake; the wet and cold earth was actually comforting, as was the dotted sun-high. The skies were blue, though Jaypaw could not see it; he just knew it, let his consciousness reach out into the day. He was not familiar with the eternal blue of the sky, though he had heard enough of the cats commenting on its color in the past.

Lionpaw reacted first; the snapping of the moss-thick reverie, torn apart by the cat's claws of speech. "Heathergaze!" he gasped, and the she-cat caught their scent at the same moment; she turned and replied,

"Lionpaw!" To Jaypaw's surprise there was no hostility; only confusion, wariness...and something that seemed too reminiscent to eagerness. Eagerness! "I thought...Hollypaw said you would come back..." She trailed off, and Jaypaw then knew that she was padding towards them—limping—and could feel her eyes scorching as she let her gaze trail over them all. He did not know of the cause of the fire that was in her eyes. She came, and Jaypaw almost backed away out of instinct from the WindClan cat; Heathergaze pressed her muzzle against Lionpaw's, and—while surprisingly everyone stayed silent—breathed to him below the level of listening: "Hollypaw told me...that you would come back, especially if I'm still here. I still love you." Jaypaw, with as great an ear as he had, heard.

And Lionpaw: "I do too," he murmured. "And how's your leg?"

"Healing," was the reply. "I love you...," she repeated.

"I love you, but my loyalty is to my Clan." Regret.

"In StarClan, then."

"In StarClan."

_A long time away, _Jaypaw noted. And who knew what the future held?

But he let it be so, left without saying; this was life.

When Heathergaze departed, she stared at them all again. "I love you," she seemed to say again, and Lionpaw purred. Jaypaw listened to her, the crinkling of the grass and crumbling of the dirt, as she limped off.

That was that.

They walked again after that, falling back into the silence that had reigned but moments before the encounter. Finality rang in Jaypaw's sharp ears as he thought.

* * *

Firestar opened his eyes to see Sandstorm. She was staring at him with concern in those forest-green eyes, and with something that was almost frantic; she nudged at him gently when he regained his consciousness. "How are you feeling?" was the first thing that sprouted from her mouth, and her fiery mate blinked again. Once, twice.

He was sore, and the raging yowls within his head sounded; though he remembered departure...Silverstream assuring him...Spottedleaf...a feeling of safety.... This let the headache be dissolved, and he was left with merely fine white ash. He was only exhausted; and Sandstorm's presence was a comfort.

"I'm fine," he meowed, and thought a moment; he was not croaking...losing a life...then was the illness gone...? After stating the observation, he added, "I just had a horrible nightmare."

His mate purred. "Is that so?"

"Yes," he sighed, relieved; of what, he was not sure.

* * *

"We'll always be with them," meowed the she-cat.

Skywatcher shrugged. "Yes, we will."

"But why Moonsky's death?" the she-cat meowed, pressing on. Her eyes glimmered with concern; she had not yet been able to go and see her grandson, wrap her tail around him.

"That was by sheer coincidence," answered Skywatcher solemnly. "Perhaps fate had directed it; there are things beyond StarClan's control. Perhaps it was to give Crowfeather his son."

"To teach him?"

"That is one thing."

Leafstar's mother turned at that point; "Then I will go see my daughter now."

"And pick up Moonsky while you're at it."

She paused. "...Of course."

* * *

Leafstar's grief had reached its peak; she was at the pinnacle; something held her down, the loss of her last kit. She was a strong cat and a great leader, that was for sure—she was capable, and could be powerful if there were other Clans to rival. She was a kind leader, who was always ready to face reality, and did; but she was there for the Clan. She had been ruling for seasons.

But she had to lose her last kit, who had sworn to live for his sisters.

She had to lose her kit, who finally became a proud young warrior. Lost him when he became one, lost him when he had set out on his duties. She had fallen down, collapsed in mourning, and could not scrabble out.

She even remembered the meeting with the young tom's father...it was horrible, shameful. And it was through a dream, like some sort of curse; the unreal was strange, and she had explored a part of it. Crowfeather, the cat had called himself in her dream, and she had been charmed as well as put off by his snappish personality. It was illogical, inexplicable...but they had spent time together during the dream, Crowfeather speaking of his pains...and when Leafstar woke up, she had been mystified; later, she knew; she was carrying kits, and they Crowfeather's.

She never saw him again; she had not dreamed since.

She slid into sleep, Echosong's poppy seeds working at her bereaved mind.

* * *

Leafstar was in a place unfamiliar. Then she realized that it was; she had not noticed at first; this was the Shining Cave.

Had she sleep-walked while asleep?—no...not this far.

Raising her head, and feeling unusually awake, she sniffed at the air. First, the whiff of watery air, wet moss kept alive by their dark nooks and crannies...then...Moonsky! Eyes widening, she looked around; frantic, she called, "Moonsky!" And her kit's name, again, again, again. "Moonsky!"

"Here."

She spun around, catching sight of her kit standing, proud and handsome. His fur was sleek and beautiful, and he didn't look the least bit haggard like the beaten lump he was when he had died. Her voice caught in voice as she tried to speak; instead she threw herself forward, purring. "Moonsky."

"Hello, Mother," murmured the young warrior.

"Moonsky," she repeated, savoring the name on her tongue; and was hearing!

"Yes."

When Leafstar finally pulled away, she breathed hard, looking at the shine in eyes, fur, his paws. She saw the blue of his eyes, the sudden wisdom in them, that did not lack the sparks he had owned in life. Her son!

"I am leaving soon," he meowed solemnly, almost gently, but added, "but I see my father. I am with our warrior ancestors now, and your mother."

"Yes," meowed another voice, and Leafstar saw her mother materialize in the shining dark.

Something was opening her heart. "Mother!" she cried.

"Yes."

"I've missed you."

"I miss you," meowed the she-cat, settling beside her grandson. "But we're always there to guide you; remember that."

"Yes," Leafstar breathed, and she meant it.

They were fading, and it was ethereal; Leafstar suddenly felt free, released from guilt; a mere meeting with her family. It was too soon, but...

"Lead SkyClan well, Mother," meowed Moonsky. And her mother nodded.

"It's not your fault on what happened with Crowfeather," meowed the she-cat, and Leafstar found herself nodding as well; if StarClan could bless her with an encounter with her dead kin...

"Farewell."

* * *

Burningwing was the first to speak to his leader when she came forth from the moss and ferns. She came forth as if reborn, which was something he did not doubt; came forth with vigor and life, and she awoke from her mourning sleep.

He was there when she awoke in her nest, and she spoke to him first:

"No need for poppy seeds, Burningpaw."

"Burningwing now, Leafstar," he corrected gently, a little bewildered by the sudden change. "I was made a full medicine cat last night.

"Congratulations, Burningwing," she purred, and the medicine cat jumped. "Let's go declare it to the Clan, shall we?" She lifted herself from her bedding and stepped out.

"Are you all right, Leafstar?"

"Never been better."

* * *

Jaypaw walked back into camp with the others, and that was when he came to meet face-to-face with epiphany.

_We have the power of the stars in our paws. Lionpaw, with extraordinary strength—_of course he had noticed—_me with my ability to enter dreams...and Hollypaw...she can tell. Just _tell. _She can foresee things, and she doesn't even notice._

_If only she was better at triggering it. But there's always time, _he decided.

"Jaypaw!" That was Squirrelflight; she shot forward towards him, and fell over him and his brother, licking their fur and fussing over them. He ducked.

"I'm all right!" he protested, but the warmth bloomed in his stomach. Then it was quenched. How could he tell her of her sister's death?

When she stepped back, Jaypaw eyed her with seeing, saying solemnly, "Leafpool..."

"I know," she meowed, and Jaypaw blinked. "Why?"

He remembered that the two of them were incredibly close. "Her body was left for too long."

"Where is it now?" Jaypaw heard the quiet of her voice; she was a bereaved sibling.

"Moonpool," he meowed carefully, "with Crowfeather's body. We were going to pick them up later, when the ShadowClan kits"—he flicked his tail at his wide-eyed cousins—"are escorted back to their camp."

"Tawnypelt must be frantic," commented Squirrelflight, and grief tinged her eyes. Jaypaw felt for her; he felt as if his mother—and then he remembered that she was—had been ripped from him.

"She'll always be watching us," he meowed.

"Of course," Squirrelflight meowed, though she was still hurt to every bone in her body; that was clear. And yet Jaypaw sensed some lightening of her heart.

"Jaypaw! Lionpaw!" A blur that Jaypaw did not see—and then his sister was all over her brothers. "How did it go? What happened?"

It took a moment for the whole Clan to notice; exclamations of the return of Jaypaw and Lionpaw, and Brambleclaw licking them both fiercely, almost like a queen if not for the pride he let them see. Jaypaw remembered that the deputy was not his real father—but he decided that he did not care, at least for the moment. He was unusually optimistic at the same time, but he had yet to really notice.

"We have to see Firestar," Cinderheart meowed.

"Of course." Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw both nodded, and let their tails touch them all—Lionpaw, Tigerkit, Cinderheart, Dawnkit, Flamekit, and Jaypaw.

Firestar and Sandstorm both were there to greet them in the den; the leader's eyes darkened when he sussed out his daughter's fate.

"Her body was left for too long," Cinderheart meowed. "I'm sorry." The comment was clearly genuine.

Firestar sighed, and Sandstorm stifled a mewl of grief. "But that's a longer story, isn't it? You need a medicine cat name."

"That will be done next half-moon," Cinderheart told him before Jaypaw could speak. "Crowfeather is dead as well."

Firestar sighed again, and Jaypaw knew that his parents as well as his siblings were letting it sink in.

"We're sorry," squeaked a kit—Dawnkit?

"Thank you," the leader meowed quietly, letting his green eyes flick to the three silent cats. "And we'll send you home soon."

"Thanks," Tigerkit meowed.

Flamekit nodded. The leader gave them all a kind look before asking, "So what happened?"—to Jaypaw.

At first, the blind cat did not speak; it crumbled over his head, all that had happened; the ordeal he had seen himself through. The forest of lies that he had trampled upon, the secret that was his and Lionpaw's; the love he had watched, the deaths he had to watch. His mother and mentor's death. Something stoppered his throat. Caught. Where to begin?

Lionpaw and Cinderheart pressed against his sides then, encouragingly, and the kits went closer, letting him know of his presence; his parents both let their tails flick his shoulder.

Jaypaw opened his mouth, parted his jaws.

He spoke.

* * *

"We've done all right," Yellowfang croaked.

Bluestar nodded. "Yes. No more secrets that cannot be hidden."

"But it's still on their shoulders," piped up Moonsky, who received a cuff on the head.

"That's obvious," Yellowfang hissed, withdrawing her paw; Spottedleaf let out a mrrow of amusement.

"But that's been done," Silverstream meowed, before Crowfeather emerged. "How did it go?" she asked as the cats all turned to him.

"Breezepaw and Nightcloud understand," he replied shortly; always the grumpy one. "I've told Onestar as well." He seemed joyous, however, with an aura—he was reunited with Feathertail and Leafpool.

"That's it, then," Bluestar meowed, with satisfaction.

The cats all fell silent as they watched the proceedings of the life below, all feeling satisfaction as well as care for their former Clanmates.

* * *

_**PT: That's it –breathes- This fic is done. And I still can't believe it –stares- Ever since middle school...-tears up- :'D Thanks to everyone who read; who faved, commented, and rated. This fic is now complete, and if there are any plotholes you would like me to fill you in on, or just little bits of info, just PM me, nee? :D**_

_**Squirrelflight: Yeah, we appreciate it.**_

_**PT: Yep! n_n –Walks out of the library- I luff you all~ Bye, everyone~~!**_


End file.
